What Comes Next
by OctoberGirl93
Summary: What would have happened if Chase had a sister just like him? What if she fell in love with one of the sons? What if she were dying? Would Chase have changed his ways to save her life? Story better than it sounds. Reid/OC Don't Like? Don't read.
1. Prologue

This is my first fic, so be gentle please!!!! I don't own any of the original characters from the Covenant.

Enjoy!!

________________________________________________________________________

Prologue

I can't stand my roommate. Kira Snider. The fates could not have possibly dealt me any circumstance more cruel than this. There was almost nothing as bad as Kira. Almost.

The second thing I hate about Spenser. Aaron Abbot. What a jerk. If he died tomorrow, I don't think I would feel any sympathy for him. I would probably mark the day on my calendar and celebrate it with the rest of the yearly holidays.

You are probably wondering as to why I, Amber Pope, hate them so much. I have been Kira's roommate since Freshman year at Spenser Academy. She started out nice enough. In fact, we were pretty good friends. That's when Aaron stepped in.

He caught wind that there were two hot girls in room 213 and he had to come see. Not a week later, Kira was following him around like a little lost puppy. I tried to stop her, but she didn't want to hear it. Aaron found out I was trying to prevent his getting with Kira.

Three days later, a bunch of girls corner me outside of Nicky's. They kicked the crap out of me, and Kira stood there and laughed, standing next to Aaron Abbot.

I hate them. Sophomore year, My chest filled out more, and Aaron noticed. He then started to follow me around like a lost puppy. He's cornered me more than once and tried to feel me up, but one of these guys would always come out of no where and stop him before he could really hurt me.

I had no idea who they were.

After that started happening, I left my dorm less and less. I found myself losing weight from never leaving to get food. I was really pale, from lack of sunlight. I only have two friends. One of them lives in Philadelphia, where I grew up. The other, goes to Spenser with me here, and I have most of my classes with her.

In my Junior year, I finally found out who those guys were, the ones that saved me from Aaron's wandering hands.

The Sons of Ipswich.

I saw them plenty of times in the cafeteria before I became anti-social. I didn't really take them as the popular, stuck up kind, and I guess I was right. They wouldn't have stuck up for me if they were pompous jerks, like the other kids that walked right by me and Aaron without doing anything.

Now I'm sitting in my room in Philadelphia, dreading going back to Spenser Academy for another year. Senior year. With Kira. Yay.

But at least I have my one best friend going with me. Mackenzie Dukes, my life line at Spenser, had stayed with me over the summer. I introduced her to my other best friend, Lacey Royy, my best friend from my Philadelphia elementary school.

The three of us are now inseparable.

Its me and Mickey's last night in Philly, and Lacey is spending the night with us. One last girl fest before we go back to hell for one more school year.

I looked at Lacey. She had natural platinum blond hair that fell beautifully in tight waves, electric green streaks running through her hair. Her hair set off her eyes, which were the same color as the streaks. She was wearing a tight, dark green spaghetti strap tank, and black shorts. I knew her favorite color was green, and it really suited her.

I looked over at Mickey. Naturally, she would have corn yellow hair, but She had died it a deep crimson over the summer, setting off her wood brown eyes. She was wearing a black T-shirt and blood red/black plaid pajama pants. She was curled up in one of my amazing cushy chairs. The chairs were big enough to sleep in, which is exactly what they're used for.

There are five chairs in my room, all different colors: Black, Crimson, Forest Green, Navy Blue, Dark Purple. I was sitting in my favorite one, they Navy Blue chair.

Lacey and Mickey had pulled over their chairs, and now we were all sitting close together. Mickey loved sketching, and she was leaning over her sketch pad with a pencil, hand flying over the paper. She was drawing me and lacey in our chairs.

My chair was right across from the wall length mirror in my room. One of many actually. My room had material draping from the walls. Lots of Blue and Black, and even some grey. Wherever there wasn't material on the walls, there was a mirror of some strange shape.

I looked at the wall -length mirror while Mickey added detail to Lacey's side of the portrait. My usually straight brown hair was now pitch black, electric blue streaking it. It had grown out pretty long, and I could now sit on my hair. My deep blue eyes looked even more shockingly blue right now. I looked down at the hem of my grey wife beater.

I knew my eyes changed depth with my emotions. They tended to become a penetrating blue when I was nervous, anxious, or furiously angry. I shouldn't let my hatred of two stupid preps get me so nervous like this. No one really knew about my 'mood-alert eyes' except Lacey and Mickey. They were the only ones I trusted.

I flicked off a fuzzy that was clinging to my black pajama pants. I stole them off my brother, but I didn't care. Everyone knows, if you have an older brother that is, that their clothes are always way more comfy to sleep in.

They also helped with my anxiety, and they kept away the night mares. I know I'm adopted, but I have also been told that I have a real older brother out there. He turned eighteen recently, but I forget when his birthday is.

The adoption agency told me his name, finally, last week.

Chase Collins.

I sat there wondering if I would ever meet the brother I had never known.

I prayed that he would understand what I'm going through. These weird things that happen. Its almost as if I had some kind of…

Power.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

________________________________________________________________________

Mickey held up the finished product. "What d'ya think?" Mickey asked excitedly. She was really enthusiastic about her art. I uncurled myself from my chair and came closer. It was amazing the details she could put into her artwork.

Everything was done in regular pencil, but somehow you could tell what color everything was supposed to be. I looked closely at the background of the picture. With one pencil, she had drawn and shaded the entire room perfectly.

I loved her artworks. Many of them were plastered to my ceiling, or in the corners of mirrors. Some of them were colored, but most were in black and white. They were all beautiful.

I smiled and hugged her. "It's amazing, Mickey! I love it!" She smiled and passed it to Lacey while I curled myself back up in my chair. Lacey stared at the picture for a minute with a shocked expression. "Mickey! I never knew you could draw like this!" Me and Mickey laughed at her reaction. Everyone reacted that way to her work.

She blushed and tried to give it back to Mickey, but she shook her head. "Keep it. Trust me, I have plenty more where this one came from back home. Besides, I wanted to give you something to remember me before I left for Spenser tomorrow. So here you go!"

Lacey smiled brilliantly. She loved stuff like that. Little hand made things as gifts, I mean. She collected unique things, and handmade things and drawings were her favorite. She blushed again. I suddenly became suspicious.

"Lacey, what are you up to , girl? I know you better than you know yourself, so don't lie to me." I smiled sweetly at her and she tried to do the same, but I mock glared at her and she put her hands up in surrender.

"Alright, you forced it out of me! My mom finally got fed up with me, so she is sending me away to a boarding school, and guess where I'm going?" she was practically squealing by the time she finished the sentence. Me and Mickey glanced at each other in disbelief.

This was about to become the best year ever!

"Your going to Spenser?" I screamed. She nodded and covered her face with her hands while laughing. Me and Mickey shot out of our chairs and attacked her on her chair. We tickled and wrestled each other, laughing and screaming for almost an hour.

No one would ever expect this silly side to us, because almost everyone thinks we're goth, especially Mackenzie, who has been labeled as emo for years now. But we're actually really upbeat and we goof around all the time. We're practically sisters.

Exhausted, we all plopped back into our chairs, letting out the last of the giggles that come with the high of tickle fests. We have sleepovers all the time, and this really is normal for us.

Mickey mock glared at Lacey, who was now partially hidden under her blanket. "Why didn't you tell us sooner? We could have caught you up on all the people weeks ago! Now we can't tell you everything in time!" She said this as if it were extremely important and me and lacey just shook our heads.

Mickey threw pillows at us and we laughed and started throwing them at each other. A lot of people think we have ADD, but really, we're just easily entertained in each others presence.

There was a knock on my bedroom door and we all froze. We all knew that my brother and his friends were also spending the night, and they always prank us. It has become a war.

The three of us ran to hide under some of the thick drapings that cover my wall. We stood there quietly, listening for any sound. Slowly my door opens and we see one of my brother's goons pop his head in the door.

I watch amused as he looks around confused. I know how loud we were about two minutes ago and now he can't even see us, its really disturbing actually. The door opened wider to reveal my brother and his other friend.

Three of them, three of us. Perfection.

They quietly stepped into the room, looking around all confused. The door to my outdoor ledge was open, and they went over to it, stepping outside and walking around. As soon as they were outside, the three of us bolted from our hiding spots and ran as quietly as possible from the room.

We ran to the closet, where we hide our stash of pranks. We pulled out a bucket of water balloons and a bottle of honey. We ran to their room and quickly set the trap.

The ledge on the second floor wraps all the way around the hous, which consists of my room, my brothers room, and the studio, which has art supplies on one side, and a dance bar and a mirror wall on the other.

We quickly put the water balloons above the doors and the honey on the floor, careful not to step in it.

As soon as we were done, we went out on the ledge, putting honey in front of the ledge door in my brothers room.

Lacey giggled. "Dude, mark is gonna flip when he steps in the honey!" Mickey agreed, making shushing motions to Lacey. We heard voices coming, so we ran to the ledge door outside of the studio and climbed the thick vines that grew from there up to the roof. Mickey was the fastest, so she stayed on the ledge and passed us the rest of the water balloons.

She quickly climbed up and hid on the roof with us, just as Mark's two friends came around the corner. We quietly crawled along them, staying out of sight. They finally met up with mark, right in front of the door to their room.

Lacey stifled a giggle. We crawled closer to hear them. "- don't know where they're hiding. It's like they disappeared…"

We stifled giggles and drew back to throw the balloons. "On the count of three." I whispered. "One. Two. Three!"

We dropped the balloons on their heads and bolted to the other side of the roof. We heard their yells as they were covered with water balloons. We jumped down to the ledge and ran inside the studio.

We almost ran into the boys, who cut through Mark's room, but they had stepped in the honey and were pummeled by more water balloons. We screamed and giggled all they way down the circular staircase and we collapsed in the chairs around the kitchen table.

We had pronounced the kitchen table 'the finish line' years ago. The girls team made it here unscathed, meaning we won, and the boys had to clean up whatever traps they made for us, and the ones we made as well.

We heard them run in the kitchen and groan when they saw us sitting there. Mickey and Lacey got up and went over to the cabinet. They pulled out the cleaner and handed it to the boys.

We laughed at the expressions on their faces as we left the kitchen and went back to our room. I looked at the clock and realized it was after one in the morning. I said goodnight to my two best friends and I fell asleep before my head ever hit the pillow.

_I already knew it was one of those nights._

_I knew I was having a nightmare tonight._

_I opened my eyes to a small black room. There are chains hanging from the ceiling. There are huge black stains on the floor. _

_No, not black. Red._

_There is blood all over the floor. I try to calm down, but I can see dead bodies lying all around me. I try to stand up, but I'm chained to the wall. There are rats crawling all over my legs. _

_Yes, another nightmare. _

_I close my eyes, but it doesn't help. I can picture in my head all the people who have been tortured here. _

_I can picture the people who died here._

_I try not to scream._

_A door opens somewhere, but suddenly, I'm blinded by light, and I can't see anything. The light goes out and my eyes are trying to adjust to the change._

_Now I can feel hands on me. All over me. I try to shrink away from them, but I can't, and a voice laughs at my struggles. _

_The rats, the hands, the blood, the chains, the laughing, the cold, the dark, its too much. _

_I scream. _

"Amber, wake up!" Mackenzie shakes me awake. I open my eyes to see her, Lacey, Mark, and his two friend staring at me with concerned eyes. I know I'm shaking, but I'm burning up and covered in sweat.

I kick off my blanket and pull my knees up to my chin and clench my eyes shut. I feel a pair of strong arms around me and I smell my brother's cologne. "It's okay, Amber. It's just a dream." I involuntarily twitch at my name.

I hate being called Amber. Anyone who knows me calls me Pope, or Poppet. I have no idea why I twitch at the sound of my name, but it's a subconscious action. Mark smiled at me.

"Sorry, Poppet. Are you okay now?" I could barely nod my head. I was suddenly freezing now and I reached for my blanket. He grabbed it and covered us both up with the blanket. "I'm going to make sure no one hurts you, Poppet. I promise you, that as long as I'm around, no one will ever hurt you."

I hugged him back and the next thing I knew, I was in a fitful, dreamless sleep.

________________________________________________________________________

I woke up to the faint smell of cologne. I opened my eyes to see I had fallen asleep hugging mark. I smiled. This happens all the time. I look around and notice that his two friend had slept in my other two chairs, which were pulled up to be on either side of mine.

They were protecting me in my sleep. I blushed at the realization. I knew his friends were really protective of me and lacey, and now Mickey as well, but I never realized they would watch over me while I slept if I was scared.

My eyes filled with tears and I wiped them away quickly. Mark opened his eyes and chuckled. "Sentimental now, are we?" I smacked him playfully on the arm and I shrugged away from him so I could stretch.

He rustled my head, making my bed head hair worse than it was, and jumped up. He looked back at me. "Wanna help me wake up the others?" I smiled mischievously at him.

"Hell Yeah."

Not five minutes later, we were armed with water guns, big ones at that, filled with cold water. I aimed for his friends and started shooting, knowing he was shooting at mine. Two seconds later, it was a free-for-all-war, and everyone was shooting everyone else, although I have no idea where the others got water guns from.

When we ran out of water, we chased the boys out of my room so we could get dressed. I have my own bathroom with a huge, multi-person sized shower inside.

It was more like a locker room than a bathroom if you ask me. We all hopped in the shower, not caring about privacy. We were already running late by an hour because of all the goofing off we do.

I smiled when I thought about going to Spenser. I wasn't nervous anymore, but I was looking forward to it now. We were getting there a week early, so we could get settled in before classes started.

I got out of the shower and went straight to my closet. I looked through my clothes until I found my favorite pair of black jeans. I threw them on the nearest chair and kept looking.

I looked through all my clothes until I found my dark purple wife-beater with the black corset pattern. I quickly got dressed and dried my hair as Lacey and Mickey did the same.

I went down the hall and grabbed my suitcase. Throwing all of my favorite clothes into it, along with my shoes. I was packed and ready to go in no time flat and I waited for my friends downstairs.

My brother and his friends were all still in their pajamas eating breakfast at the table. I laughed as I shook my head at them. I reached for an orange for the table, but was distracted when Dave, my brothers friend pinched my ass. I grabbed his milk and poured it on his head, while my brother back handed him in the head.

"OW! You guys! That's just mean! You can't tag team against me! It's not my fault your sister has a kickin' ass!" He complained to Mark, who just laughed and shook his head.

"But it is your fault for touching it." lacey said as she came in the kitchen, followed by Mickey. Mickey smiled and said, "You can look but you can't touch."

Mark just laughed and patted his friends shoulder. "Good Luck with that, Dave." Everyone started laughing and then we said our goodbyes. I saw Dave give an appreciative glance at Lacey's low-cut black top and tight green miniskirt.

Me and mark just shook our heads. As we were leaving I saw that Mackenzie was wearing a guy's shirt. It was grey and it looked really familiar. I noticed for the first time that Mark's other friend was shirtless. I raised my eyebrow at Mickey who just smiled and giggled. "A souvenir of our victory." she explained.

The owner of the shirt stopped her before she left and gave her a piece of paper. "Hey, uh… did you maybe want to, I don't know… uh get together sometime?" Mickey smiled and took the paper from him. She kissed him on the cheek and I stifled a giggle when he blushed. " I'll call you sometime. Bye!"

We all waved as we got into my car. Well, Jeep, actually. It was black and almost brand new. I got it last year for my seventeenth birthday. We sang along to the Nickelback CD that was playing and laughed and talked like we always did.

I was trying to enjoy my last moments of freedom before I became anti-social again, but it was already dying down.

I was starting to get a dark feeling from my nerves.

I knew it right then, something really bad was going to happen this year.

I just hope it has nothing to do with me.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I own nothing from the covenant.

________________________________________________________________________

We finally pulled into the school parking lot after what seemed to me like forever. We went into the office to pick up our dorm keys. I asked to not be put with Kira again, and they agreed.

They gave us our dorm keys and we realized that the three of us had the same dorm room. I was so excited! This year was already looking amazing, what with the whole Kira-is-not-my-roommate-anymore fact. I was loving life right about now.

We made our way to the dorm, but not before passing a certain group of people.

The Sons of Ipswich.

"Hey guys!" I waved at them. The one, I think his name is Pogue looked confused for a second, but then realized who I was. Tyler knew me right away because of all the partner projects we've done together. Reid also recognized me, since me and Tyler did all of the projects at his dorm.

He also remembered sticking up for me against Aaron, as did Caleb.

"Hey, uh… Amber, right?" Pogue asked. I twitched, and I saw Reid grin. "Actually, Parry, she likes to be called Poppet." Reid corrected him. I blushed bright red and Lacey slung her arm around my shoulder.

"Yep, she does. That's why we love her." She said proudly. Tyler chuckled and came to give me a hug, as did Reid and Caleb. Eventually Pogue did, too.

"Do you guys need help with your bags?" Tyler asked, reaching for the one I had just put down. I smiled. "That would be great. Are you sure?" He grinned. "I'm not as weak as I look, Poppy." I grinned and picked up my other bag, while he and Reid grabbed the heaviest of the bags.

Caleb looked guilty for a minute, then grabbed one as well. He turned to Pogue. "I'll be down in a minute, Pogue. If you want I can meet you buy the car…" He stopped talking when Pogue grinned and grabbed the last bag.

"What? You think I'm gonna wait by the car and let you all show me up? No way, man!" Me, Lacey, and Mickey all blushed at the situation and stifled giggles as we made our way to our dorm, which wasn't that far away.

To be specific, it was three halls down, but thankfully on the same floor. When we got to our dorm, Reid took the only bag I was hold so I could unlock the door, even though I told him not to.

"But I want to help you out." he said innocently. I glared him down. "Who are you, and what have you done with Reid Garwin?" I asked with a serious expression.

Tyler laughed like mad and Reid smacked his head as I opened the door. I shook my head. "never mind, you are definitely the same old Reid." He gave his famous smirk and carried the bags into the room.

They all put the bags down and asked if we needed anything else. "Thanks, guys! You are total life savers!" I said. Caleb grinned and ruffled my hair, just like my brother does back home. "No problem, Poppet. I would stay and hang with you, but Pogue and I have to go meet up with Kate and Sarah. I'll see you around okay? I'll tell the girls you said hi."

I hugged him and Pogue and they hurried out of the dorm. Tyler came over and started tickling me." You aren't getting rid of us that easily!" HE yelled. I squealed and squeezed my eyes shut.

A lot of times when I get too hyper, my eyes go black, and I don't want to lose the only friends I have, well other than Mickey and Lacey. They stuck with me even after they saw what I really was.

I found a few ripped pages lying around in an old shoe box before I was adopted out to a new family. It explained what I was and where my powers came from. I was a witch, and I was supposed to have a lot of Power, and that I was descendant from the original colony of Ipswich. I know I was of the fifth line, which was supposed to be killed off, but it hadn't been.

I've always known the Sons of Ipswich might be like me, too. But I've always been to afraid to ask any of them, even Tyler or Caleb, who I would to trust my life to.

Reid came to my rescue and tackled Tyler to the floor. "Get him ladies!" he screamed as he leapt off of Tyler. The three of us didn't hesitate to tackle him back down and start a wrestling war, which Reid ended up joining.

There was a knock on the door about an hour later and we finally stopped. Caleb and Pogue walked in with the two girls, but stopped when they saw us, eyes widening with amusement.

Reid was on his back, pinned down by me, who was laying down on top of him, my face bright red with embarrassment. I was pinned in the position by Lacey's upper body, as she was tangled with Tyler, who had been wrestling both her and Mickey, who was underneath Tyler and Lacey, squished in next to me.

Pogue started laughing really hard and he actually fell to the floor, followed by Caleb, who was close to tears. We all rolled away from each other and stood up, trying to keep a strait face and failing to do so. Kate shook her head and shut the door, while Sarah smacked the boys to stop laughing.

That's when the rest of us started laughing.

Caleb looked around, seeing the bags still lying in a pile where the boys had left them. "So did you get anything done with these two trouble makers around?" Reid and Tyler smirked, which was normal. Tyler wasn't as shy as everyone thought he was.

I smiled at Caleb. 'No, but it wasn't totally their fault. I'm pretty sure all of us were involved in the five-body-pileup." I said. He chuckled and hugged me. "It's great to see you really smiling, Poppet. I was worried you were going to hide out and we were going to have to come and bust you out. Maybe kidnap you and drag you to Nicky's."

Pogue laughed. "yeah, well at least you're not roommates with Kira anymore, and with all of us around, there is no way in hell Abbot is coming within five feet of you." he smiled understandingly and I shot him a grateful glance.

I walked over to the pile of bags, grabbing one of mine and then turned towards the beds. There were three beds, a walk-in closet with three different racks, and a personal bathroom with a shower in it.

All three beds were against a wall on the long side. There was one against the wall with the bathroom, one positioned sideways between two windows across the room from the door, and one right next to the door to the closet.

Naturally, I picked the one in the middle, across from the door. Lacey jumped on the bed by the bathroom and Mickey grabbed the one by the closet. There were window seats and desks with chairs, so all the guys sat down, while Kate and Sarah helped us unpack.

I could feel Caleb staring at me. He does that every once in a while, especially after I slip up and use by accident. When Reid started tickling me after we tackled Tyler, I had to use to breathe, or else I would have passed out.

I knew he knew that there was something special about me. I prayed he didn't figure it out. I felt an arm around my waist and I spun around to see Reid behind me. "Hey, are you feeling okay? You look more pale than usual…" he put a hand to my forehead, which I knew was burning up. "Oh my God… You've got to be burning up! Guys, open the windows!"

I saw Tyler jump up to open the window he was sitting at and Pogue open the other. Caleb came over and inspected me. "Wow. Your right, Reid. She's really warm. We should take you to the infirmary…"

I immediately stepped away from him. I had bad memories with doctors. Reid already knew that from the time I had passed out in his dorm waiting for Tyler and he had carried me to the infirmary. When I had woken up, I immediately started screaming and crying. I ran for dear life and Reid had chased me down.

I had told him about my shaky past that night, and he let me crash in his dorm with Tyler for the rest of the week, promising to make sure I never got sick, so I would never have to go to kind of doctors office ever again.

True to his word, he will check my forehead every now and again. When I get a cold, he forces me to stay with him and Tyler so they can take care of me. They actually have caught my colds on more than one occasion, but they still make me stay there.

I love them to death, but I refuse to go to the infirmary.

Never Again. Not after what happened to me. I was just nine years old, and my foster parents were both doctors. My foster father had taken me to his office one day. To spend some quality time.

When we got there, he brought me down to the morgue and locked the door. He started touching me all over and I tried to get away, but I couldn't . He took me to one of the tables with a body on it and said if I didn't do what he wanted, he would make sure I ended up on that table with the rest of the bodies.

And then he raped me.

Reid knew this and he made sure I never had to relive the memories by going to the doctor. But right now I was fine, I just got too excited.


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! **

**I don't own the covenant. **

**On with the story!**

**________________________________________________________________________**

Caleb tried to feel my forehead again, but I didn't let him. He might actually force me to go to the infirmary if he had any idea how high my fever probably was.

He looked at me with concern written all over his face. "Are you feeling okay? You're not even dizzy? You should be unconscious with how hot your forehead was…" I turned back to my bed and unzipped my suitcase.

I reached for my bathroom supplies and I headed for the bathroom. "I'm fine, I'm just flustered from the wrestling. I'm not used to so much strenuous activity." I said sarcastically.

I heard Reid chuckle and pat Caleb's shoulder, but he shot me a look that told me if I didn't get better, I was spending my first night back in his dorm with Tyler.

Yep. He hasn't changed a bit.

I stifled a smile as I shut and locked the bathroom door. I could hear Reid joking around with Pogue and everyone laughing. I went to the sink and splashed my face with water. I felt my forehead cool down slowly. To someone else I probably did feel like I had a fever.

It just didn't feel that way to me though. I dried of my face and put my bag of supplies on the second shelf in the little towel closet located in the bathroom. We were lucky enough to have our own private shower, which I took note of happily.

This year was going to be amazing!

I went back out finish unpacking to see Reid and Pogue going through my bag, while Mickey and Lacey were busy in the closet. Caleb was smacking them both in the back of the head, while Tyler, Sarah, and Kate just laughed at the expressions on their faces from me catching them red handed.

Reid flashed me a grin as I carried my bag over to the walk-in closet. There was a set of drawers in there and three huge racks for hanging clothes. "Which rack do you want, Poppet?" Lacey asked me.

I took the one on the far right, the one closest to the door. "I'll take that one… unless one of you wants it?" They both smiled and reclined. I smiled back at them. Lacey picked the one on the far left, the closest to the built-in shoe rack. Me and Mickey rolled our eyes.

That was just so typical of Lacey. We laughed and she blushed, but kept hanging up her clothes. Mickey was happy she got the rack closest to the drawers. She smiled as she put her clothes away and put her suitcase up on the shelf above her rack.

I smiled and did the same. We grabbed our shoes and put them on the rack with Lacey's. We looked around and giggled. This was an amazing room.

I grabbed my black sheets and my electric blue comforter, which I had bought specifically for school. I didn't have a bed at home, because I always slept in the huge chairs. I quickly fitted mine onto my bed, and then helped my roommates.

I noticed Reid had made himself comfortable on my bed, and I laughed when he smirked at me. Nope. He hasn't changed at all.

I grabbed one of my smaller bags from the floor, which held all of the pictures that I couldn't leave behind. I pulled them out and I started hanging them around the room. Almost all of them were hand drawn portraits of people I loved. Mickey had gone crazy, taking every chance she could to draw. She had drawn everyone in my adoptive family, all into one big portrait.

There were others that were just regular pictures, too. There were lots f pictures of me with Reid and Tyler, and a few with me and Caleb. Pogue was in some of them, but he didn't really know me that well. He could never remember my nickname, and ended up calling me Amber all the time.

He avoids me sometimes when he notices how often I twitch around him. I smiled at the memories the pictures brought back. Sarah helped Lacey with hers and Kate helped Mickey, who had more than either of us combined.

Caleb suddenly picked up one of the drawings I had drawn and started at it a long time. "Who drew this, Pope?" He had never gotten the hang of Poppet, so he called me Pope, along with every teacher at Spenser. I shrugged at him. "I did. Why?"

I looked at the one he was holding. "Oh." I said. He was holding the portrait I had drawn of all of us. I had drawn it from a picture we had asked Nicky to take of us when we were at the bar one night.

Reid was leaning back against the pool table and I was leaning back against him, sitting on the pool table sideways with my knees pulled up in front of me. Tyler had his elbow resting on top of my knees. They were both holding pool sticks. Pogue was smiling with his arms around Kate, chin resting on her head. He was standing next to Tyler. Caleb was standing next to Reid, his arm around Sarah's waist as he kissed her on the cheek.

That was one of the best nights of my life. It was one of the times Reid and Tyler had kidnapped me and forced me to be seen in public, but I had had fun being with them.

Caleb looked at me with amazement written all over his face. "I think 'Oh' is an understatement, Pope. This is just…" He trailed off as he looked at it again, then handed it to me as I hung it on the wall. "Wow." He finished.

The girls came over to look at it and Mickey smiled. "Yeah, I just about died when I found out she could draw like that. She could give me a run for my money if she wanted to." I smiled and hugged her. "No, I don't think so, Mickey. I can draw pretty well sometimes, but I prefer to sing, you know that."

She nodded. "That I do." She helped me hang up the picture and then Sarah picked up another one I had drawn. It was a picture of Lacey. She had posed for me and I had drawn her as well as I could.

She was in her dancing tights stretching out on a balance bar. Caleb looked at it, his eyes wide with amazement. I just laughed and shook my head as Kate gasped at it. Lacey giggled, being the subject of the portrait.

I took it and hung it up, blushing at their blatant surprise. I didn't blame them though. People stared at the doodles I drew in the backs of my notebooks all the time.

I sighed and collapsed on the bed next to Reid when I was finished. The room looked amazing. This was probably the most interesting dorm on the entire campus.

Tyler sat on the other side of me. Pogue was sitting backwards in one of the desk chairs, as was his style. And Caleb was stretched out on the floor with Sarah sitting pretzel style next to him.

Kate was on the bed next to Lacey, and Mickey was sitting sideways in another desk chair. Reid smiled and poked me in the side. "You feeling better yet?" I grinned. "Unfortunately for you two," I gestured at both of them, "Yes. I fell fine now."

Tyler smirked and elbowed her jokingly. "What do you mean, 'unfortunately for you two'?" Caleb asked. Reid, Ty, and I all exchanged glances, and then burst out laughing. Caleb never knew about my little campouts in their dorm. Pogue did, though, and he was smiling too.

I stifled my laughter and answered him. "Nothing. It's just a little joke we have."

Reid and Tyler chuckled at me, as Reid poked my ticklish spot and I jumped. I mock glared at him and smacked the back of his head, much like Caleb does. Now everyone was laughing but Reid, who was grinning at me.

I saw Lacey shoot me a look and I ignored her. She always thought I liked guys, but Reid was NOT boyfriend material. It just wasn't humanly possible for Reid Garwin to date one girl. He was a womanizer. But I was allowed to think he was hot.

Reid smirked and sat up a bit, but still leaning back on his arms. "What do you guys think about going to Nicky's tonight?"

There was a collective agreement around the room and Kate and Sarah stood up to go get ready. Caleb turned to Sarah. "I'll pick you up at six?" He offered. She blushed and pecked him on the lips. "Sure, Cay."

Caleb and Pogue left to go get ready themselves, leaving just me, the girls, Reid, and Ty. I stood up and grabbed my camera where it was sitting on my desk. Lacey took it from me, giving me the same look from earlier. "I'll take it. You don't have enough pictures of yourself."

I blushed but sat down between them, blushing more when Reid picked me up and put me in his lap. Tyler chuckled and moved over, pulling my legs onto his lap, making sure I wasn't touching the bed at all. Lacey laughed with Mickey as she took the picture.

Mickey went over to look at the picture on the digital camera. "Oh my God! That is priceless! You should see how red your face is, Poppet!" I felt myself blush more and try to get up, but Reid wasn't allowing that.

"Now why on earth would you be blushing, Poppet?" he asked in his mischievous way. I sighed and slid my legs off Tyler. Mickey had other plans. "Do another pose you guys. These are some amazing shots Lacey's taking!"

The girls grinned at each other in a mischievous way, knowing how flustered I was right now. "You guys are so mean to me sometimes. You do realize that right?" I asked them.

They laughed as Reid sat farther back on the bed, pulling me to sit between his knees, leaning back on his muscular chest, as Tyler sat on the floor, leaning against my knees.

My face, I knew, looked like a tomato.

We must have spent a half hour, everyone taking pictures of me with everyone in the room. Mickey whispered something to Reid and I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. He smiled and nodded to her, and whispered something back. I was distracted from their conversation when Tyler came from behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and Lacey snapped a picture.

I sighed. "You guys are killing me right now…" They laughed at my reluctance to be on film. Tyler grinned at me and picked me up Bridal style. Before Lacey could take the picture, he threw me into Reid's arms. Who barely caught me on the short notice.

I realized that whatever he had been talking about with Mickey had left him blushing, which amazed me. "Is the infamous Reid Garwin Blushing?!" I asked in a mocking tone. He gave me his trademark bad boy smirk. "Not as much as you are about to." he said.

And then he kissed me. I was in so much shock, I think I was paralyzed. I heard Lacey take the picture and then start giggling. Reid broke the kiss and stared at me for a minute, trying to judge me reaction. "Poppet?" He asked, "Do you want to go as my date to Nicky's tonight?"

He looked hopeful, but he was trying to hide it. I miraculously regained control of my features and I smiled. "Of course, Reid. I'd love that." I told him. He grinned and kissed me again before he put me down.

Lacey walked over and showed me all the pictures she had taken in the three minute time period that Reid had been holding me. I shook my head and tried not to blush anymore than I already had. Reid hugged me and told me he'd pick me up at six. "Okay, bye Reid." I said.

After Reid left Tyler stayed behind. "I don't have to leave yet, unless you guys want me to leave you alone to get dressed. We looked at each other. Mickey raised her eyebrows. "Do we look like it takes us forever to get ready to go out? To a bar no less?" she asked jokingly.

Tyler smiled. "No, but I just wanted to make sure I wasn't intruding." I smiled at him. "Don't worry, Ty. You're always welcome here. Besides, there is a full bathroom and walk-in closet. Why would you have to leave for us to change?" I asked him.

He shrugged. Lacey smiled at him. "Aww you're so sweet!" She exclaimed. Mickey and I giggled at his expense. Mickey looked at him and blushed. My eyes widened and I looked at Lacey, who I saw had noticed too. "Why, Mackenzie! I never knew…" I drifted off and she blushed even more. Tyler looked between us.

"What?" he asked, not having noticed her looking at him earlier. I looked at him. "Do you have a date for tonight, Ty?" I asked him. He blushed and shook his head in answer. I smiled at Lacey. "Well why don't you ask someone" I asked in an obvious immitation of Reid.

He chuckled and looked at me for a minute. "Okay, then. Hey Mickey," he turned to look at Mackenzie, who's eyes had turned into huge saucers. "Did you feel like being my date for Nicky's tonight?"

Mickey sat there for a minute, in complete shock, then regained control of herself. "Yeah, sure I'll go with you." she said, fighting a huge grin.

He smiled and leaned over to hug her and me and Lacey gave them a chorus of aww's. Mickey threw a pillow at us. "Shut up, you two. Go find some naked boys to look at or something." she said in an embarrassed voice. Tyler laughed and she blushed some more.

Tyler looked over to me. "Hey, have you guys met the new kid yet?" He looked at us. I looked at Lacey and then back at him, giving him a look that questioned his intelligence. He blushed. "I didn't mean Lacey. I already know she's knew, but you always have her picture hanging up, so I knew it was her." He explained.

Lacey nodded. She was really quick, and caught onto things faster than anyone I had ever met. Tyler continued. "No, I meant the new guy. He's on our floor, I saw him going into room Three-eleven. I heard him tell the people at the check-in desk his name was Chase Collins.

I froze. I could feel the last of my blush from earlier finally fade away and my face paled out to its normal color. I looked at him hard. "Are you sure its Chase Collins?" I asked him. I had to be sure the name was right.

I hadn't told anyone about the name I had been given by the adoption agency. If that was really his name, I was going to go talk to him and make sure. Tyler nodded to me. "Yeah. Why? Do you know him?" I shook my head. "Not Yet. But I want to go meet him. I'll catch you guys later. I'll be back before Reid comes, so we can all go to Nicky's together, okay?"

Tyler nodded and I hugged him before grabbing my cell and my key and leaving the dorm. "Room Three-eleven." I reminded myself. I put my key and cell-phone in my pocket.

The room was only one hall over, so I quickly made my way down the hall. I practically ran when the little sign with the room number that hangs out from the wall above the door came into sight.

When I got to the door I calmed myself down and prepared myself just in case he wasn't really my brother. I braced myself and knocked on the door.

I heard movement inside and the door opened a moment later and I was met with shocking blue eyes, the exact same shade as my own. I saw that the boy was at least three inches taller than me, around the same height as Pogue. I smiled at him.

"Hi, I heard you were new here and I wanted to meet you. You can call me Poppet." I said holding out my hand. He gave me a crooked smile and shook my hand. "Chase Collins. It's nice to meet someone so soon. Did you want to come in, get to know each other?"

I smiled. "Sure" I went into his room. It was simple. It was a single person dorm, with only one bed and a closet, and a half bathroom. He had navy blue sheets, which I noticed with a smile. He had some pictures on the wall, including one that I recognized.

I walked over to it and touched it. It was a picture of two toddlers, with shocking blue eyes and light brown hair. The one's hair was cropped short and the other's was hanging down straight to the chin. I had one just like it that I always kept with me

It was a picture of me and my brother, my real brother, before we were separated and adopted to different families. I turned to face him, he was looking between me and the photograph, a confused look on his face.

His eyes settled on me. "Are you, I mean, .. Do I- know you from somewhere?" He asked me. I could feel tears preparing to build. I nodded. "If you are who you think you are, then you are one of the people in that picture." I said pointing to the picture on his wall.

He nodded, giving me a strange look, like he was trying to figure out if I was sane. " I reached into my pocket and pulled out my own copy of the picture. My copy. I held it up for him to see. "You are the other person in this picture, which makes you my biological brother."

I held back the tears as I saw him step forward. He took the picture from me and looked at it. I felt empty not holding it. I could feel his eyes pierce me straight to my core as he looked at me in disbelief. "Amber?" He asked me. I twitched, very obviously and his eyes widened.

"Are you really her?" I nodded and I let the tears fall. I closed my eyes, and then I felt a pair of strong arms around me. My brother's arms. I wrapped my arms around him and cried openly. "I'm so sorry, Amber." I twitched and he pulled back.

I saw he was crying too. "Are you okay?" He asked me. I nodded wiping my tears and smiling. "No one calls me that. Everyone calls me either Pope or Poppet. When I hear my name, I twitch. No one really knows why. My adoptive parents think its something to do with a traumatic past."

He looked at me incredulously. "Pope? Your kept your name?" I nodded. He hugged me again and squeezed me tight. "My God, I found you! After I graduated, I intended on finding you. I wanted to know if you were safe. I tried for years to get the agency to give me your name, but they never did. I threatened to sue them, and they finally gave me your name last month. I finally got you back!"

I pulled away and smiled at him. I wiped away his tears and kissed his cheek. "Yes, we found each other. When the agency gave me your name I did a search. I saw the article online about the car accident. I want to offer my condolences for your loss." I said.

He hugged me again, even tighter if that was possible. "Thank you. That means a lot to me. At least I have you with me now. That's all that matters to me now." He whispered. Tears falling freely.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and clung to him. I didn't want to lose my brother now that I got him back. I had begged the agency for years to give me his address. They always refused.

"Stupid Adoption Agency."

As if he read my mind Chase said my exact thoughts out loud. I smiled.

"I have so many questions for you. So much I want to know." He nodded and pulled me to sit next to him on the bed. He never let go of my hand and I leaned my head on his shoulder, while he leaned his head on mine.

"Chase, when you turned thirteen, did weird things start happening to you?" He froze and his body stiffened. "What do you mean 'weird things'?" he asked seriously.

I stood up from the bed and crouched down in front of him, staring up into his eyes. Like the many times I had done before, I let my eyes change to the onyx black color that meant I was using. I saw his eyes go wide in shock, then his eyes changed to black as well.

Suddenly there was a jolt of electricity, almost like lightning, and there was a cord of light connecting us. The cord seemed to be made of pent up electricity. We both reached out to touch it at the exact same moment and our hands met. There was a slight shock from his hand and then the cord disappeared, but I could still feel it, and I knew he could too.

I squeezed his hand and smiled. "That kind of weird thing. I'll take that as a yes." I stood up and he did the same. "That's why I wanted to find you. I wanted to know if you were like me. I wanted to make sure that you were in a safe family that wouldn't hurt you for the Power you have."

'_I didn't know girls received Power, too. This is a surprise.'_

I looked at him strangely for a minute. "What do you mean you didn't know girls received Power? Didn't the agency give you the torn pages, too?"

He looked at me bewildered for a minute and then smiled. "You just read my mind, you know that right?" I nodded.

It didn't seem strange to me. I could still feel the cord, connecting us.

'_Connecting our minds_.' Chase thought. I agreed.

'This is so weird!'

'_I know, but being a witch isn't exactly normal, now is it Poppet?'_

'No.'

We smiled at each other. I didn't realize I was crying again until he wiped away my fallen tears. I fought them back viciously. I didn't want him to think I was a crybaby.

'_I don't think you're a crybaby. I think you're brave. You weren't sure if I was really you're brother, but you still came to my dorm. You weren't sure if I was like you, but you still showed me your Power. You are brave, and I love you for it.'_

He wiped the last of my tears and pulled me back into his safe arms. I felt protected and secure in his arms. He was the brother I had always had, but never knew. But now I had him.

My phone vibrated suddenly, making me jump. We both laughed and I saw the caller ID. It was Tyler.

I answered. "Hello?"

"_Poppet? Are you okay? You sound like your crying… Did something happen?"_

I heard Reid in the back ground asking what was wrong. I looked at the clock and saw that it was five of six. Oops.

"Yeah I was crying, but I'm not sad or anything. I just ran into someone I haven't seen in a long long time, and we had a little reunion. That's all. Tell Redi not to give himself a brain hemorrhage."

"_Hey! I heard That!" _Reid said. I laughed.

"_Who did you meet? "_

I looked at Chase and he smiled. Rubbing his thumb over my hand. I decided to try out the mind reading thing with Chase.

'Do you want to come meet my crazy friends and go to Nicky's with us?'

'_What's Nicky's?'_

'A bar where all the kids at Spenser hang out. How about it?'

'_Sure. As long as I get to hang with you, I'll go.'_

I smiled at him. "Hey Reid? I'll see you soon. You can meet him yourself." I hung up the phone and shoved it in my pocket.

'Come on, Chase. We have to go!' I thought, not even bothering to talk around Chase anymore. He smiled.

'_You want a jacket?' _He held out a black leather jacket to me and I took it gratefully. He grabbed a hoodie for himself and we practically ran to my dorm, laughing and smiling the entire way.

It was amazing how finding someone after so long can make you so happy. 'Simply amazing.'

'_My thoughts exactly, Poppet.'_

We smiled and laughed again as we came up to the room. I braced myself for the wrath I knew was waiting inside.

'_Why? What's wrong?'_ he squeezed my hand.

I smiled. 'Nothing, Chase. They are just really hyper people in that room. And really protective of me… They probably think I was lying about why I was crying on the phone earlier..'

I shook my head and opened my door as he laughed. We walked in the room still holding hands. The room was quiet and Reid was glaring at chase.

'_So that's Reid. Is he your boyfriend?'_

I mentally shook my head. 'No he isn't, yet. He might be one day.'

'_Oh, cuz I don't think he likes me much…'_

I couldn't help it I laughed at Chase's thoughts, and he laughed with me.

Reid glared at him even more. "Hey Poppet. Who's this?"

I smiled. "The new guy. Chase Collins. He also happens to be my biological brother."

Reid's glared instantly changed to shock and he looked straight at me now. Tyler had the same expression. The girls however, both squealed and ran over to me and hugged me. Chase let go of my hand for fear of losing his arm. I laughed at him.

'_What? I was not expecting that! How was I supposed to react?!'_

'Don't say I didn't warn you about how hyper they are, because I did.'

'_Well then, next time you should prepare me just a smidge better, maybe?'_

I had to laugh at his mockery. He was just to funny.

When Mickey and Lacey finally let go of me, I saw Tyler smiling at me and he gave me a huge air-tight hug. Over his shoulder I saw Reid looking really embarrassed. He went over to Chase and shook his hand.

"Sorry for the misunderstanding. About a year ago, we had a problem with this guy who decided to make a move on Poppet here… We're all pretty protective of her…"

Chase gave him a grateful smile and nodded. "Well, I'm just glad she has a huge group of bouncers, then." he said with a huge grin. I laughed and hugged Reid, kissing him on the cheek.

"Aww! Was Reid Garwin jealous of me holding my _brother's_ hand?" I asked, making fun of him as he blushed and apologized again.

"I'm sorry! Jeez! You think you could accept a guy's apology!" he held his hands up in mock defense.

I couldn't stop smiling. I looked at the clock and noticed it was a little after six. I looked at Lacey who was already changed for Nicky's, and Mickey, who was headed for the bathroom to change.

I ran to the closet and shut the door, turning on the light. I grabbed a black miniskirt and a dark purple off-the-shoulder top, that hung perfectly to my waist. I grabbed my purple heels that tied up the leg and quickly put them on. I threw open the door and dashed over to the bathroom.

I knocked once and then went in. Mickey was already dressed and was doing her makeup, as was Lacey. I threw on some black eye liner, but not a lot. I hated the raccoon look some girls did. I finished it off with my favorite lip gloss and I was set.

I looked at Mackenzie, who was wearing her favorite outfit. Skin tight black leather pants, and a red drape blouse that showed off a good amount of cleavage. She pulled up her hair into a bun that was slightly messy, in that sexy way only she could pull off.

Lacey looked stunning in her dark green dress. It hugged her body and showed off her perfect figure. She scrunched up her hair, so that her neat waves, had turned into crazy yet tamed curls. We all looked at each other and grinned. We were all thinking the same thing.

We clean up nice.

'_You sure do. You guys look great!'_

'Suck up. Stop peeking! We could be naked in here! Get out!'

He chuckled. '_I would never intrude on you and your naked friends.'_

'You make that sound really creepy, Chase. I just wanted you to know that.'

'_I know.' _He said as he laughed mentally.

I shook my head and opened the bathroom door. We made our way out to the boys, who were waiting on us patiently. We had changed and were ready in a total of eight minutes.

What preppy wannabe do you know who can pull that off?

The correct answer is none.

I saw Chase smile and I mock glared at him. He hugged me tightly and handed me the leather jacket he had lent me. I noticed he looked really good.

His light brown hair was short, but hung slightly into his shocking blue eyes. He had on loose dark blue jeans and a white muscle shirt and a grey hoodie. Very nice indeed.

'_Why thank you, Poppet. I think we make a great set, don't you think?'_

I rolled my eyes. 'Of course we're a good set! We're twins you weirdo!'

He laughed out loud and Reid gave us a funny look. We just looked at each other and shrugged. Only we knew what went on in each others heads. It was going to stay that way.

'_My sentiments exactly.' _Chase thought.

I stifled a smile. School wasn't going to start for another week, but I couldn't help but think about how amazing this year already was.

We left the dorm and we all decided that me Reid and Chase would take my Jeep, and Tyler Mickey, and Lacey would go in the Hummer. Being the mature teenagers that we are, we simply had to race.

I might have used a little to make us win, but I know I wasn't the only one. I could feel Chase using, though he hid his eyes well. I could feel even more Power being used, but I'm still not sure if the Sons of Ipswich are the Covenant of Silence that I have dreams of.

Actually they're more like flashbacks, to prior lives. I ca remember everything that happened during the Salem trials. And there were five lines of Power, and me, which made a possibility of six lines. But there was a prophecy concerning that, and The girls with Power have to marry into Power to survive. I don't know enough about it to understand, but I want to.

And I swear an oath, that I will find out what this power is.

And why I'm always so sick.

Why I feel like I have a fever.

Like I'm burning.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I want to thank everyone who has read my story so far! **

**Enjoy!**

**Here's the next chapter!**

**________________________________________________________________________**

'_Poppet? Your thoughts are confusing me right now…'_ Oops. O forgot about the mind thing.

'_You forgot already?' _He chuckled_. 'I guess it does take some getting used to. What did you mean you don't know whether or not The Sons of Ipswich are witches? I can tell you right now that they are. We can talk about it later if you want._

'That would be great. Thanks, Chase. I really need to talk to someone who understands. Hey, do you know anything about a fever, or a burning feeling regarding the Power?'

I could feel Chase's thoughts freeze and pure dread filled his every thought. _'Not that. Anything but that! Not to her!' _I heard him think. I could tell it wasn't meant for me, so I kindly ignored it.

'If not, its no big deal. Its just something I was curious about, that's all. Are you okay?' I was kind of worried now.

He sounded a little sarcastic in his thoughts now. _'Just Peachy. How are you? Are you feeling alright?'_

I looked in the rear view mirror before nodding and parking my Jeep. I smiled at Reid and kissed him on the cheek before getting out. I saw Tyler pull up next to my car and I grinned at him.

"Not so hot in your little, or should I say big, Hummer now are we?" I mocked. He just shook his head and grinned, getting out of his army tank and opening the passenger door for Mickey.

I saw Lacey climb out of the Hummer and she looked really excited and giddy. Typical Lacey. That girl was like a pixie on steroids. Reid suddenly came and wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me really close to him.

I looked at him and then followed his line of sight. It was Aaron Abbot. Just perfect.

'_I take it this is the guys Reid was refering to earlier about the problem boy?' _Chase asked. I was getting used to the voice now. I think I could even pick and choose which of my thoughts he could hear.

'Yeah, he tried to molest me on more than one occasion. I owe a lot to The Sons relating to that. They rescued my sorry behind numerous times. All four have saved me at different times.'

I saw Chase visibly tense up and moved to stand in front of me and the girls, Tyler doing the same. My heart swelled with awe. These guys were so great. I couldn't ask for better people to be around.

I turned my head back to Reid and twisted around in his arms. I reached up to pull his head down and attached my lips to his. He caught on fast and soon he was asking for entrance. I granted it and right away I could feel his tongue in my mouth.

I could feel Aarons eyes on me, and I could see him glaring at me and Reid through Chase's thoughts. I wrapped my arms tighter around Reid's neck, and he pulled me closer to him, almost squeezing me.

I bit his bottom lip and I felt, rather than heard, a soft moan vibrate through his chest. I smiled at him and he returned it with is trademark bad boy smirk.

"Well now, who have we here?", asked Aaron in a pompous voice.

I grinned at Reid and turned my head. Reid had no intention of releasing his grip, so I would use the position to my advantage. I buried my face in his neck and kissed it. I could hear the smirk in Reid's voice, but I knew he was trying to hide a huge grin for me.

"Why do you care, Abbot?" came Reid's snide reply. I bit down lightly on the spot I had been kissing at the hollow of his throat. I sucked on the spot and kept kissing it, knowing I would leave a huge hickey for him to find.

But then he probably already knew it was there. I smiled into his neck when I heard Aaron reply.

"You couldn't keep your hands off the little slut, could you, Reid?" He said in a snaky voice. Reid stiffened, and I realized then that he held me to him not only for my protection, but for his own restraint.

I looked into Chase's thoughts and saw them advancing behind Aaron and his goons. Pogue is the one who answered, which made sense, because he's the one who rescued me from Aaron's wandering hands the most times.

"If I recall correctly, Aaron, it was you that couldn't keep your wandering hands off of our dear friend here. Or don't you remember?" I really loved these guys right now. They must really care to stand up for me like this.

I Heard Chase's thoughts turn furious as he finally figured out why I needed protecting from this prick.

'_This guy cornered you and felt you up? Does he want to get his ass beat?'_

Chase was seeing red, he was so mad. I brought up all my soothing memories and shoved them at him. He calmed down a little, but was now ignoring all my efforts.

'Chase, please don't do something stupid. You're new here. The provost will believe them over you by a long shot. Don't do anything please!' I was begging hi shamelessly now.

He relaxed his muscles and I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. We had had almost an entire conversation within seconds. I was amazed.

"Now why on earth would I want to touch that piece of trash that Garwin here has decided to make his new whore?" I had turned to look at Chase at the exact second I saw him fly toward Aaron, Chase's fist connecting with Aaron's face.

I tried to squirm away from Reid and go to Chase, but Reid held me to him, determined, and I wasn't about to use against him. He would know it was me.

I don't want him to know at all if I can help it. For now.

"Chase! What are you doing?!" I screamed at him. He was just like Mark. He had reacted the same way that Mark had when he had caught some guy trying to push me into a janitor's closet in middle school one day. That was not a pretty sight.

Chase was seething as he stared down at Aaron. I could see Caleb, Pogue, Sarah, and Kate all sharing the same confused expression. They had no idea who this guy was.

I watched as Caleb looked between me and Chase and he fit the pieces together. His mouth formed a small 'oh' and then he whispered to Pogue and their respective dates. "That's her brother."

Pogue's eyes widened in amusement as he looked down at Aaron, who had heard what Caleb had whispered. We all had. I saw Chase give him an evil smile. He was still furious.

"Care to repeat that one more time for me, Abbot?" Chase practically spit out the words through clenched teeth. Almost every word was dripping with the venom in his voice.

Aaron tried to pull his act together and he made to stand up, but Chase put one fot on his chest and shoved him back down. "Answer the question!" He yelled. Caleb obviously looked impressed with Chase. I could practically see him peg Chase as having good morals.

Aaron practically wet himself from the look Chase was giving him. I had to smile I twisted back around and hugged myself back to Reid, who I realized had been staring at me intensely.

I couldn't figure out what he was thinking, but I knew it wasn't good. I leaned up a little and attached my lips to his again. I broke the kiss and could see a genuine smile on his lips. Huh, maybe he odes like me after all.

He leaned down to my ear. "You never cease to amaze me poppet." He whispered in a husky voice. I smiled and bit his earlobe. "I know." I answered back.

He grinned into my neck and kissed the hollow of my throat before finally setting me down. Chase had removed his foot from Aaron's chest, and the prick was now scrambling to stand up.

"Forget you losers. Your not even worth it." Aaron tried to sound tough, and failed miserably. He looked at Reid. "I'll see you at the pool tables, Garwin." He said.

Reid put on his bad boy smirk again and said, "I wouldn't think to miss out on cleaning out your wallet. I can't wait to make you look like the stupid punk you are." With that, he wrapped his arm around my waist and gestured for Tyler to follow.

Our entire group ignored Aaron as he threw insults at us. I looked down at my shoe for a moment, letting my eyes go black. I could hear the sounds of one of Aarons goons throwing up on him and we all turned.

Caleb through Reid a meaningful look, but Reid shook his head. His eyes then met mine and we stared at each other. I desperately wanted to run over to Caleb and tell him what I was and beg for answers.

I had made up my mind. I would ask him.

Now I just had to decided when that chance would come.

I needed time. I smiled at him and laughed at Aarons 'sudden misfortune'.

Chase met my gaze and we exchanged grins.

'_That wasn't you was it? It feels like your Power, but I can't be sure… I haven't been exposed enough to know the difference.'_

I smiled and nodded, trying to be subtle. He smiled and came up on my other side, so I was now flanked by two strong guys who were both taller than me.

I could feel Caleb staring at me the entire time we were entering Nicky's. It was a strange feeling, but I brushed it off.

We grabbed two tables that were close together, right between the Pool tables, the foosball table, the bar, and the dance floor. The best tables in the entire place.

We all sat down and I noticed how some of the other tables were starting to fill up now too. I loved this place. It was really amazing.

Reid stood up and I leaned my head back and he gave me a quick hard kiss before touching my cheek and heading toward the bar. He came back with a beer and a rum and coke. He handed me the rum and coke, which I sipped gratefully.

Chase raised his eyebrows at me and I shrugged. "What were you expecting?" He shook his head. "Just a regular coke maybe…" he said while laughing. He turned to Lacey. "Can I get you anything to drink?" She contemplated. "Light beer would be great." She said. He shook his head and went to the bar, followed by Tyler.

Tyler came back with a beer and a rum and coke, which he gave to Mickey. Chase came back with light beer for Lacey and regular beer for himself.

"So much for just coke, Chase." I said laughing. He smiled and shrugged at me and I shook my head.

I saw Caleb and Pogue come back to the tables holding four cokes and I laughed. "At least they didn't follow Reid's bad example." I said pulling Reid's chair closer to mine. He reached his hand up to lightly turn my face and he kissed me again.

I felt a warm sensation spread through my entire body. Reid was overwhelming me at the moment. He looked amazing in his loose, faded jeans, a long sleeved gray shirt and a black t shirt. He also had his jacket, which I make fun of him and call the 'sexy man' jacket. Of course, he also had his fingerless gloves on his hands.

We are all really weird sometimes. But hey, we're not exactly normal either.

As the hours passed, Everyone got to drinking, even goody goody Caleb and Sarah. Aaron showed up, having left to shower and change from being thrown up on. He smirked and made his way to our table.

He looked strait at Reid. "We gonna play pool or what?" He gave Reid a dirty look, trying to look like a bad boy with his beer bottle, that he obviously had not started to drink yet.

I laughed and took a swig of Reid's half-empty beer. It was his third of the night. Reid knew what I was doing and took the beer from me and kissed me full on the lips before taking a swig of beer and then standing up and heading over to the pool tables. There was one table open, right next to the table I was sitting at with Tyler, Reid, and my girls.

I grinned at Tyler before we both stood up and walked right past Aaron. I was now drinking my rum and coke again. I was halfway through my second, but alcohol barely affected me.

A witch thing I guess.

I saw Chase sitting with my girls and they were watching us with amusement. Lacey was giving me a look that said 'I'm so proud of you' and I knew why. I was basically throwing myself at Reid Garwin.

The old me would never do that. She was too afraid of rejection.

But the new me didn't really care, and was going to do everything to make up for the time she had lost hiding out in her dorm 24/7.

I had promised Mickey I would, so I had also promised myself. Why not kill two birds with one stone right?

Besides, any girl in their right mind would realize just how hot Reid really was.

Especially when you get to see the sweet protective side of him as well as the man slut side.

He and Tyler were already holding pool sticks and Aaron was pulling out his money, as was Reid. There was suddenly a pot of $200 dollars up for grabs on the table. Tyler picked it up and handed it to me, which I purposely leaned over so Reid could watch as I put the money in my bra.

Maybe I was drunk after all. Everything did seem kind of fuzzy. Reid came over to me and backed me up against the table and kissed my mouth hard. It was so hot when he did that.

I smiled into the kiss and I could feel his smirk. I knew he was drunk because he always stayed in his bad boy attitude when he was drunk. It made sense.

Bad boy was his natural attitude. He was meant to be that way. He wore it well, I might add.

I broke the kiss for air and turned my head to watch Aaron start off the game. He was obviously distracted by the position me and Reid were in, and it threw him off. He made a crappy shot and basically set Reid up to get three holes in one shot.

I thought it was hot how Reid was a beast at pool. I'm totally going to hold it against him how obviously turned on he was by the thought of bending me over the pool table and taking me.

I stifled a smile by hiding my face in his neck and proceeded to give him another hickey on the side of his neck. I knew he was enjoying it. His hand feeling up my side stopped at my waist.

He pulled me closer towards him and suddenly our hips were right against each other. I smiled and I knew Reid was grateful h had baggy jeans on. He was sporting a lovely hard-on, using me to cover it up. I smiled and took the pool stick from him.

He gave me his cocky smirk and I turned around. He bent over me and steadied my arm, then backed off. "Hey, Ty, watch poppet for a minute would you? I'm going out to have a quick smoke."

Tyler nodded, not noticing the distracted look on Reid's face he grabbed his jacket and headed for the door. Pulling out a pack of cigarettes, he walked out the door, and I made my shot, sinking two holes.

Aaron had come around to my side, obviously staring at my ass as I had made my shot. I could feel Reid using out in the parking lot. I had no idea what for, though.

Aarons buddy made the next shot and he missed the hole, and Aaron gave him the glare of death. The purpose of my standing here was to distract the other side from sinking holes.

I did my job well tonight.

I saw Reid come back in and I smiled at his appearance. Reid looked hot after he had a cigarette. He looked more relaxed and his eyes seemed to be more intense.

Right now his hair was hidden under his usual beanie hat. He was adjusting his gloves as he glared at Aaron, who was still staring openly at my body, stripping me with his eyes. What a creep.

I felt Reid's hands on my hips as I leaned down to make a shot. I looked over my shoulder at Reid and winked at him before facing the table again. I felt Reid's hands tighten on my hips and I looked back at him again.

He was glaring at Aaron, who was smirking and staring at the cleavage I was showing in this position. I rolled my eyes. "Aaron, you are so desperate for some pussy, it's kind of sad actually. Didn't your parents teach you how to not drool over girls in public?"

I heard Reid and Tyler both laugh and even Aarons goons cracked a smile, but Aaron didn't notice. He was still staring at me, but now it was my face he was staring at.

I was starting to feel paranoid. He used to stare at me like that before he would try and corner me. He is such a creep.

I shot him a smirk and he seemed to do a double take. "She's not a plat toy, Abbot. She can stand up for herself whenever she wants to." Reid said. He eased up on my hips a little and I made my shot.

I sunk the eight ball and smiled. I went to reach down my shirt but Reid stopped me. He held my wrist as he reached for the pot money himself. He grinned and kissed me as he did, making me get a coiling feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Oh, the things he does to me.

'_I really don't want to be hearing this right now…'_ Came Chase's thoughts.

Oops. I giggled and Reid grinned at me. If only he knew…

'If you don't want to know, get out of my head. It's relatively simple.' I grinned again and I hopped up to sit on the pool table.

I looked over at Chase who gave me a measuring look. _'Are you always like this when you're drunk?'_ he was trying to hide a smile.

I scrunched up my face thoughtfully. I usually did act this confident when I had alcohol. Could I actually be drunk?

He smiled at me. '_You are definitely drunk, sis. No doubt about it.'_ He thought.

I smiled at him. 'Than the correct answer would be yes. I usually act this way when I'm drunk, especially if I'm drunk around Reid. Yum.'

I smiled when I saw Chase roll his eyes at me and shake his head. I feigned an innocent look. 'What? You're the one who asked the question. I was kind enough to give you an honest answer.' I paused in my thoughts for a moment. "I wonder how I woud act if I got really pissed?'

Chase's eyes widened and his head snapped around to look at me. There was a protectiveness in his eyes. '_Poppet, come back over to the table. I need to talk to you about something I just heard.'_ I shook my head at him, and he looked desperate.

'_Please, poppet! It's about Aaron Abbot. He's planning something on you. Get over here, NOW!'_ His thoughts were frantic with anger and fury. He really hated Abbot. Lolz.

I did feel a tingling sensation on my back, as if someone was staring at me. I slid off the table, and went to go sit next to Reid.

My girls had gone to flirt with Nicky, seeing as Lacey had a thing for older men, and Mickey thought it was hilarious to watch her in action. I shook my head and leaned back against Chase. I felt kind of tired.

I looked at the clock, it was only about ten o'clock. It was still early for me.

I felt Chase's arms come up to pull me closer, so I wouldn't fall off my chair, which I hadn't realized I had been doing. Reid was starting another game of pool with Aaron and he winked at me.

I blew him a kiss and he smirked at me. I just shook my head and he turned to focus on his game of pool. I leaned my head back onto Chase's shoulder. Somehow, I had ended up leaning my back against his chest, with his arms around my waist holding me up.

"I think you already are pissed, Poppet." he laughed in my ear.

I smiled too. "No, I'm just a little tired. It's been a stressing week and Abbot is not helping that feeling right now."

I felt Chase stiffen and then his neck was moving against my forehead, as if he was looking around.

"I was using, earlier. I was listening to what Abbot was thinking. He's planning on drugging your drink and stealing you from us when no one is looking. He was thinking about where to take you, poppet. You have no idea how hard it was to stay in my seat and listen to him."

He shuddered and the same sensation ran down my spine. "I'm sorry I caused this Chase, I'm so sorry. You shouldn't be involved. Oh God, I'm so sorry." I made to stand up, but his arms held me to his chest firmly.

"I just hot you back, Poppet. Don't you dare even think about ever leaving my side. Got it? It would kill me." He said it with all seriousness and sincerity.

I relaxed against his chest again and closed my eyes. "I'm so scared, Chase. I don't want someone to hurt me like that again." His body stiffened behind mine and his head came to rest on my shoulder.

To anyone else, it looked like a happy scene, but if you heard the dialogue, or saw his expression, or felt his posture, you would know how deadly angry chase was right now.

"Someone has touched you, hurt you? Before Aaron Abbot? How do people get away with things like that?! I can't believe this!" He was whispering loudly in my ear, but I could hear thick emotions running through is voice.

I felt bad telling him about it, but then again, he had the right to know. "If it makes you feel better, you and one other person besides me are the only ones that know." He smiled into my shoulder.

"Who would that be? Anyone I know?" I made an obvious gesture to look at Reid, then leaned my head back against his shoulder. He made a strangled noise. "You told Reid? Of all people? Why Reid?"

I sighed. "You don't really want to know, you only think you do, so I'll save you the regret of hearing one of little black secrets."

Chase chuckled into my shoulder. He was actually a very comfortable cushion. After a moment I told him this and he laughed. "So you won't tell me why Reid knows? You don't want to tell me?"

I sighed again. "Fine, if you're so insistent… It happened when I passed out in Reid's dorm. I had been waiting for Tyler to get there so we could work on a project…"

An hour and a half had passed and me and Chase had told each other about most of our past. I could tell there was so much he wanted to tell me. "Do you think you could stay in my dorm tonight? We could do a sleepover thing and talk?"

I felt warm at the thought of Chase wanting me to sleep over. It was such a brother-thing, wanting to protect your sister, but Chase took it to his own, extremely intense, level.

"Yeah, Chase. I still have lots to tell you."

I had gotten another drink about an hour ago. I must be officially pissed because after that, I had to sit in either Reid's or Chase's lap at all times.

They had not allowed me to sit in my own chair, for fear that I would fall out of it and hit my head. I rolled my eyes, but everything was extremely blurry now. I took another swig of my drink.

I thought it tasted bitter, but it must just be the rum. After all, it was a rum and coke.

I stood up from Reid's lap. "I'm going to the little girl's room. Be back in a minute." With that I headed towards the door by the juke box that read 'women'.

I stepped inside and went to the sink. I turned on the cold water and I splashed my face with it. I felt my head clear a little, but everything was still a little hazy.

Suddenly I felt arms around my mouth. I looked in the mirror and I saw who had grabbed me.

Aaron Abbot. After that, something hit the back of my head and everything went dark.


	6. Chapter 5

**Thanks again to all my faithful readers! **

**Sorry about the cliffhanger… but I like a little suspense!**

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**________________________________________________________________________**

I could faintly hear loud talking again and then a door opening. After that, all I heard was a lot of footsteps. After a minute they seemed to echo.

'_Poppet?! Poppet where are you?! Answer me!!' _I heard a voice.

I faintly recognized the voice, but I had no energy to speak. Then I remembered I didn't have to.

Not with Chase.

'Chase…? Where are you?'

'_Oh, Thank god! You're conscious! I couldn't hear your thoughts for a while… Sarah went to check on you, but said you weren't in the bathroom. Redi actually went in to find you, but you weren't there… Where are you, Poppet?'_

He sounded frantic. I opened my eyes a little. I was being carried like a rag doll, bridal style. I didn't move to lift my head, I just looked at whatever I could see. I saw a dark wall. I recognized instantly that I was in an alley.

Aaron was alone, and he thought I was unconscious, in an alley. Oh. My. God!.

I tried not to panic, but I already found it hard to breathe.

'Chase! Abbot pulled it off. He grabbed me. He's alone in an alley, I think it's the one next to Nicky's, He's taking me behind a pile of kegs! Help me!!!! Oh my God! Somebody Help me!'

I tried to move now, but I realized I couldn't. My entire body felt numb.

'Chase! Help me! I can't move! He's going to rape me!! Help!!!! HELP ME!!!!!'

I was bordering on insanity when suddenly, Aaron's goons went flying into the wall of kegs Aaron had brought me behind.

Aaron had already started stripping me, but now he stopped.

I saw Reid and Chase come running around the wall of kegs, cornering Aaron. It was dark outside, but I could see that both of their eyes were black.

I let my eyes turn black and I monitored Aaron's thoughts to make sure he didn't notice. He didn't. he was to busy looking for a way out.

I put a spell on him anyway, just in case he did look into their eyes, it was now impossible for him to see the black color that showed they were using.

My eyes faded back to their normal blue, which I knew were a deep and penetrating shade, my body's way of showing panic. I still couldn't move from the ground. I suddenly noticed it had started to rain.

I was soaked. I must look dead right now. No wonder they're furious. Reid was coming forward now. Chase was making his way to me.

I suddenly realized they were both keeping their promises to me. Chase promised to protect me. He was trying to pick me up, but I was dead weight. He looked at me for a moment.

I saw on his features the exact moment he realized I was in a state of undress.

'_If Reid doesn't kill him, then I will.'_ He thought maliciously.

I felt a cold feeling run through me. 'No, Chase. There will be no murders on either of your records. Do you understand me?'

I know he heard me, but I could hear him decided against listening to me. He fixed my clothes, carefully so as not to let his fury show. He knew I could see him, but he couldn't block me out when he was so emotional.

He made me sit up and he pulled me off the ground enough to get me away from the kegs. They looked to be about to fall over. He pulled me out from behind the wall and I saw Caleb, Tyler, and Pogue all running down the alley.

Every single one of their eyes were black.

I could see the four other girls that had been with our group running after them. I know that Caleb would have told them to stay put, but I guess when it comes to a fellow girl, you have to break the rules.

I could start to feel a tingling through my body and I tried to move. I felt my leg twitch and my hand shift.

I suddenly had an idea. _'No, Poppet. No! They might see you!'_ I shifted my eyes to look at him. His eyes were still black. 'Hypocrite.'

I let my eyes go over with black. I quickly made the numb feeling disappear. I didn't even bother to change my eyes back.

'They are going to find out sooner or later, Chase. I want them to know.'

Chase looked at me a moment. The others were coming closer. He sighed.

'_Fine. Let's let them see. We can talk about it later.'_

I reached up a hand to him. He put on a deadly grin and he clasped mine. There was a shock of static and it felt like suddenly something was set in motion.

Like we were now fighting on the same team. I could feel the familiar fire burning me, but it wasn't painful like it used to be.

Now, it was stimulating. Lie a source of energy.

A source of Power.

He pulled me up and I fluidly stood on my feet. I noticed the girls had stopped running to me once I lifted my hand, good, they don't need to see this. They boys were right by us now and they looked at us.

They suddenly stopped and did a double take.

I peeked into their minds. They saw me and Chase standing there. We really did look like twins. We looked soaking wet, but we looked powerful. Dangerous even.

They were all staring at our black eyes.

I smiled at them. "What?" I asked innocently I grabbed Chase and we ran behind the kegs. We positioned ourselves on either side of Reid. Reid looked confused for a minute, then he looked at me and did a double take.

His face drained of all color as he took in my new appearance. I Wrapped my arms around him and I did something I hadn't expected. I cried.

"Please don't. Don't do this. You'll get in trouble and you'll hate me because I don't know how to explain what's going on, so please just stop!"

He froze and wrapped his arms around my shaking frame. I saw the other three sons come up behind him, their eyes still black as well. Pogue placed a hand on Reid's back. Reid looked at him and nodded.

He visibly relaxed and he came out of his battle stance. I felt a hand on my back and I turned to see Caleb was staring at me. He looked like he was warring with himself.

"I knew you were one of us, I could feel it. I didn't want to believe it… but here you are… We need to talk. All of us."

I nodded and let go of Reid, but he pulled me closer. "You couldn't trust me with your secret? Why couldn't you just tell me?"

I let the tears pour now, by body beyond control. I felt Chase come up behind me, but I shook off his support. I need to stand on my own two feet.

I looked at Reid's pitch black eyes with my own. "I'm showing you right now, aren't I? It wasn't only my secret to tell. I don't know how to control it. I'll explain later, but the rest of our group is around the corner and Aaron Abbot is about to piss in his pants."

At the sound of his name, Aaron looked over at us. I knew he couldn't see our eyes, and I heard Chase tell the Sons about the spell I had cast on him.

I hugged Reid, then used to make him let me go. I walked straight up to Abbot. I looked him straight in the eye and summoned up all of the fear and panic I had ever felt in my life.

I held the feeling and let it fester, then I summoned a force and threw the emotions at him.

To anyone else, it would look like Aaron had just got smacked by an incredible gust of wind. He flew back into the wall and sank down. I saw his eyes wide with the fear I had thrown at him, his body shaking in panic.

I walked over to him and crouched down. "You are a worthless piece of crap, Abbot. Have a nice life." And I stood and headed back towards the coven and my brother.

I was waking up. I could remember everything about the coven now. Me and Chase were not a part of it anymore.

Chase, I now understood, wanted revenge on the coven. But I, wanted to be a part of it. They had protected me for so long, from everything. Now I would protect them from Chase.

'_Please hear me out, Poppet. I want you to try and see things my way.'_

'I will keep quiet about what you want, but I won't help you hurt them.'

I finished speaking to him out loud. "I won't let you, either. I owe at least that after all that's been done for me."

He looked at me hard. I knew he felt betrayed, but I willed him to understand. I opened my memories of them helping me, protecting me, rescuing me. But he wouldn't watch.

He looked away from me, and closed his mind from me.

I felt a snap of electricity suddenly strike me and the fire that had driven me earlier was now burning me again. I screamed and dropped to my knees, my eyes returning to their natural state.

Caleb was closest and held me up from falling flat on my face. I looked at Reid. "help, me, please. Make it stop hurting me. I'm begging you." I turned to Chase. "make it stop burning."

I saw everyone react the same way. Apparently they knew what was happening to me, but I didn't. They looked scared shitless. Reid dropped down next to me, his eyes back to the natural bluish grey.

His arms were scooping me up a moment later. "No, this is going to stop. There is no way I'm letting this happen. Caleb!" He called to the older boy. Caleb helped to pick me up. Pogue came over to talk to Caleb

"Hospital or Gorman?" (A/N the guy who takes care of Caleb's dad. I don't remember his name.)he asked.

Automatically, I started kicking at the mention of a hospital. I saw Chase grab my legs and hold them so I wouldn't hurt anyone. Pogue did the same with my arms.

Pogue looked freaked. "If she's burning, how does she find the will to do that?" he asked incredulously. Reid gave him a death glare. "Fear wills anyone, Pogue. She's terrified of doctors, we're not taking her to the hospital."

Tyler looked panicked. "What else can we do? Gorman wouldn't know how to handle this!" Pogue agreed with him.

She needs help now. She's one of us, and so is Chase. They need our doctor if there's any hope-" I started kicking like mad and this time I let out a scream.

Chase was caught off guard and he dropped my legs. I wrenched myself away from all of them and ran. I bolted out of there as fast as my legs would take me. I felt Chase's mind open again.

'_Poppet! Come back! I'm sorry about before. Just, please don't run from me! Reid and I won't let any doctors come near you! Come BACK!' _I was crying again, but my legs were still moving.

I couldn't go back. I couldn't leave. I had no idea what to do.

I tore through the parking lot and headed for the main road. There was a forest not even a mile down from Nicky's and that was where I was headed. I ran past the girls, who had gone to wait out front of Nicky's.

They were screaming at me to come back, but I didn't. I would get to that forest if it killed me.

Deep down I knew the burning was linked to my Power. I knew I shouldn't use. But I could here Chase's voice screaming in my head to come back, and I could hear Reid's footsteps slamming on the wet ground as he chased me.

What happened next I don't think I could ever forget. "Poppet! If you love me, you'll come back and let me protect you!' he screamed. His voice told me he was crying. I slowed, but didn't stop.

He saw me slow and he sped up. "If you stop and remember all the times I held you close while you were so sick, any normal person would have died. You know I would never let them take you to a doctor! You know me, poppet!"

I saw the flash of headlights from behind me and I knew that Caleb and Tyler were in the hummer. I saw in Chase's head that Pogue was taking the girls home in Caleb's car.

Chase was right behind the Hummer in my Jeep.

I recognized this occurrence of events. This has happened in a past life. The running, the brother, the love of my life. Even the dialogue was the same.

I had dreamt about this. I had seen everything. This was the dream I had on the night of my thirteenth birthday.

I had reached the edge of the woods now. Reid was fast, and he was catching up, I couldn't outrun him on my own. I let my eyes go black and I took off so fast that by the time I stopped, I was a half a mile in from the road where the others were.

The burning was now unbearable and I let out a scream of agony. I fell to my knees again, unable to go any farther. I tried to fight back the flames. I spread my arms out and let the rain soak me even more than it already had.

I heard Reid's panicked screams. I knew I had done the wrong thing, but I didn't want him to see me like this. I didn't want him to see me burn.

I let my eyes fade to black one more time. I put all my strength into finding Reid's mind and connecting with his thoughts.

'Reid… it's okay to stop looking for me. Just go back. I don't want you to see me like this.' I could see Reid change direction. He was headed right for me.

"_I will not let you go, Poppet. I care for you, poppet. I don't ever want to see you get hurt. Especially by my hands. I couldn't live with myself.' _Reid was thinking.

I could feel the burning consume me. 'I can't hold off the flames, Reid. I want you to know… I love you, Reid. I have for a long time.'

'_Poppet! Don't leave me!'_ Reid and Chase's mental voices were both screaming at me.

My eyes faded to a dull blue and then the flames burned me from the inside out.

My vision blurred, but the last thing I saw was Reid burst through the bushes and collapse next to me. Eyes black, he picked me up and ran back the way he came.

My vision blacked out, but I heard what he said.

"I love you, too, Poppet."

And then…

Darkness.

**I realize this doesn't fit the actual sequence of events, but I'm letting this story lead me to where it wants to go. I'm not sure if Poppet will die just yet. **

**What do you think?**

**a) Poppet dies and Chase wants revenge**

**b)Poppet dies and Chase joins the Covenant**

**c)Poppet lives and she joins Chase's evil ways**

**d)She lives and joins the Covenant, along with Chase**

**e) other…(you have to specify here…)**

**Review and tell me people!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Okay, everyone! I've decided where the story is heading and I want to thank everyone who gave me feedback. I hope you enjoy my story until the very end!**

**Here is the next chapter.**

**I do not own the covenant.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**RPOV( Reid)**

"I love you, too, Poppet."

I saw her eyes widen for a moment, and then close. They didn't open again after that. Within minutes I had run out of the forest carrying her and collapsed from exhaustion.

I saw Chase's tortured expression as he dropped to his knees on the other side of Poppet. He snatched her to him and sobbed into her hair. I heard him mumbling something but I only caught snatches of what he was saying.

"Poppet…Love you…why you?…just got you back… not fair…. So much left.. Tell you… never know… please come back… have to.. don't leave…. So alone… please … wake up…Poppet…"

I stopped listening to him after that. I was feeling the same thing. He loosened his grip on her and stared at her face. He was practically boring holes into her eyes with his. I could see the strain on his face.

He was concentrating hard on something. His eyes faded to black and I could see him focus even harder on something. Then it clicked. He's trying to connect with her mind, like Poppet did with me just now.

So that's where she got that ability. She can probably do that with Chase without using. I reached out to put a hand on Chase's arm. His face snapped up at me, glaring.

Then he seemed to look confused and the black left his eyes. Then realization met his features and he threw me an apologetic look. I nodded at him.

"It's okay. I feel the same way you do right now. She will wake up, but, as much as I hate saying this, we need help. Gorman is a family doctor. He's not actually a doctor, but he is a witch, like us. He only uses to heal us when modern hospitals can't. I'm taking her there."

Chase looked alarmed. "I thought she said you knew about her fear?" I nodded. "I do. This is the last thing I want to do. But, I want to know that I'm doing everything I can. Besides, he's not actually a doctor, she has no reason to be afraid."

Chase stared at me hard for a minute. Then he seemed to make a decision and he nodded to me, and I could see the respect in his eyes. I reached out to pick her back up, but he pulled her closer to him.

I'll carry her. Wherever you are taking her, I want to know where she is at all times." He seemed to pause for a minute, and then panic came into his eyes. He looked at me hard again.

"I'll be able to come see her right?" I nodded, smiling at his worry. "Of course, but only witches can come see her. The house she'll be in rejects those without the Power. It's really weird, but I'm not complaining."

Chase nodded. We heard car doors and Caleb and Tyler were running toward us. Tyler practically threw himself to his knees to look at Poppet.

"Poppet!!" Tyler was screaming. I was surprised by how upset he really was. I knew they were really close, but I guess I didn't see how close they actually were. He was crying and brushing wet hair away from her face.

Tyler ripped his jacket off of himself and gently wrapped her in it, with Chase's help. Caleb helped Chase stand up, grief written across his features as well. Tyler walked alongside Chase, holding her hand and whispering to her.

"Poppet, please wake up. We're going to get you some help, but you have to wake up now. You have to open your eyes. Do something to let us know you're okay. Please, poppet. You're too important to lose."

I was a little surprised, but I really shouldn't be. They had a lot of classes together and she used to come over all the time. Tyler doesn't have a lot of close friends, just me, and apparently poppet as well.

The three of us are really close. It's amazing that we never knew she was a witch, too. It's almost disorienting to find out all of a sudden. But, she really never used, so I guess its not something to throw a fit over.

I saw one of her fingers twitch in Tyler's hand and he froze. "Guys! She moved her finger! She's okay! We have to get her to Gorman, NOW!" he was screaming again.

We ran to the cars. I got in the drivers seat of the Hummer without a word from Tyler.

I drove the fastest. It just made sense. Caleb got in back with Chase and Tyler hopped in Poppet's Jeep.

"Be, careful, Ty! I'll meet you there!" I yelled out the window. He nodded to me and I tore down the road, headed for the colony house that Gorman lived in.

PPOV (poppet)

Everyone was screaming about something. I couldn't open my eyes. I was to exhausted. I could feel someone holding my hand. Someone was carrying me.

I tried to move my hand, but I could only get my finger to twitch. It sent a burning shock up my arm. I remember now. The fire finally burned me. The torn pages that I had told me the Fire could either kill me, or complete me.

If I survived the Fire, I would be stronger than any male in the families. I guess I'm alive. So am I stronger than whoever is carrying me? Or holding my hand?

'_Poppet? Are you awake?'_ It was Chase. Thank God he's okay.

'Yes, but I'm too exhausted to open my eyes. Are you okay?' I felt terrible that they chased me through the forest, or at least Reid did.

"Caleb, She's awake." Chase said out loud. I felt someone squeeze my hand. I guess it was Caleb.

I realized that earlier someone else had been holding my hand. It was a smaller hand, so it was probably Tyler. I smiled mentally at the thought. He was my best guy friend, along with Reid.

But Reid said he loved me. I wonder if he meant that in the way I meant it. I ]don't think I want to know.

"How do you know?" Caleb asked. I really need to wake up, but I'm too tired to move.

"Shh. Poppet, just rest. You're tired, you need time to build strength. Just try to sleep until we get there."

I froze. I remembered the conversation of doctors before I ran off. I heard Caleb's voice again.

"Are you sure she's awake, Chase? She's not even moving."

"Me and Poppet have a mental link that allows us to communicate without speaking. We were born with it, but we were separated for so long…" He drifted off.

"Oh, I see. I think I understand almost everything now. But after she's healed, we will need to talk about what's happening to her. I also need to speak with my own Coven."

I felt my breathe speed up in my lungs. In and Out. In and Out. I was slowly starting to panic. What did they mean, after I was healed? They **were** taking me to a doctor.

Fear took hold of me and my eyes flew open, and looked around for the first time since I blacked out in the forest.

I was laying across the backseat of Tyler's Hummer. I knew Reid was driving, judging by how fast the trees were flying past us on the side of the road. My legs were in Caleb's lap, who was still holding my hand, and I was sitting in Chase's lap, leaning against his chest.

I sat up straight, only to realize that Chase had his arms wrapped around my waist.

I stared into his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Chase. I didn't mean to hurt you…" My voice cracked and I mentally cursed at myself for crying in front of them.

Chase pulled me into his chest and I could feel his tears falling onto my already soaking wet hair. I suddenly could smell Tyler's cologne and I looked to the passenger seat, but he wasn't there.

I looked around, but I didn't see Tyler. I also noticed how warm it was. I looked down and I realized I was wearing Tyler's coat. I blushed and tried to pull it off. Caleb stopped me.

"He probably wants it back. I want to give it to him." I tried to explain, but he pulled my hands away from the jacket and held them in his.

"You scared the living hell out of all of us. Reid probably would have given you his if he hadn't left it at Nicky's. Tyler would get upset if he were to find out you took it off because you think he wants it back."

I knew he was right. I scooted off of Chase's lap and wrapped my arms around his neck in a tight hug. I knew I was still crying, but I didn't care. The only thing this coven wanted to do was protect me.

At that point, I didn't care if they were taking me to a hospital. I would trust them with my life.

He squeezed me tight, and for some reason, he was crying too. I pulled away. "Caleb?" he just shook his head, tears streaming from his eyes. "I was so scared, Poppet. I thought you were going to die, that is if you weren't dead already."

He shook his head, and I wiped his tears away. "I'm okay now. Do you understand the Fire thing? I don't. all I know is that I'm supposed to be really strong if I survive. I have no idea what is going on right now."

I looked at Chase and scooted back to his lap, where he held me close. "Chase, I'm so scared. What's going to happen to me?" He looked at Caleb, and they exchanged an amazed look.

Caleb met my gaze with his fierce determined one. "Is that why you were unconscious? Were you on Fire?" I nodded.

"The last thing I remember is fighting away the darkness because I didn't want to abandon Chase, and Reid, and Tyler, and you, and Pogue. I didn't want to lose you guys. I know if anything were to happen to me, Reid would blame himself, as would Chase and Ty."

I shook my head and I buried my head into chase's shoulder, but I continued talking.

"I couldn't let that happen. I tried not to give up, but the flames were so intense, I knew I wouldn't last. I used the last of my energy connecting with Reid's mind to tell him it wasn't his fault and that I wouldn't hold it against him if he gave up looking for me."

Caleb looked at me with wide eyes. "You used while you were burning? Are you insane? That alone could have killed you! Poppet, why did you try to run from us in the first place? You almost died… I don't know what I, or any of the rest of us would have done of you had died."

I stared at him for a minute, my eyes wide. He looked confused. "What?" He asked. I smiled. "You just called me Poppet, twice. You've never done that, until now."

He flushed and he took my hand again. "You mean a lot to all of us Poppet. I think even Pogue will remember your nickname now." I we both smiled a little and I looked at the rear view mirror. Reid couldn't hear us talking over the loud rain pounding on the roof.

I reached forward and placed my hands on his shoulders. "Reid, it's raining, please stop speeding." He jumped at the sudden sound of my voice. He quickly pulled over and turned around in his seat to look at me.

"Poppet? Are you okay? You sacred the crap out of me!" He was obviously crying and I wiped away his tears, letting my own fall from my eyes.

I felt Chase stiffen. "Okay if one more of you make her cry again, I'm gonna have to kick your asses." I laughed a little and saw Reid give a wry smile. I pulled Reid's head to mine and kissed him hard.

I thought I would never see him again. All I wanted to do was feel his arms around my waist, the way he held me before we went into Nicky's. I pulled away and saw the hurt in his eyes.

I wiped my own tears. I knew I had hurt him, and he probably hates me for it. I shouldn't have kissed him.

I tried to sit back in the seat, but Reid's arms came around from the seat and he pulled me back to him and he kissed me with a passion I didn't know I could feel.

When he finally broke the kiss he pulled me closer to whisper in my ear. "Don't you ever run away like that again. I thought you were going to die because I couldn't get to you in time. I wouldn't have known what to do with myself. You are not allowed to do that again. Understand?"

He stared into my eyes, piercing me with his icy cold bluish grey ones. I nodded and he kissed me hard again, before letting go of me and turned around to pull back onto the road.

I spent the rest of the ride with Chase's arms wrapped protectively around my waist, while I held Caleb's hand and rested my other on Reid's shoulder as he sped to our destination. In a matter of minutes we arrived at an old, rickety house.

I recognized it instantly, from a picture hanging in Reid's room. "The colony house? Why are we here?" I looked at Caleb, because Reid was already getting out. "You'll see." was all he said. He squeezed my hand and then got out of the car.

Reid was at my door helping me get out. As soon as I tried to stand, my legs gave out. They still felt like they were burning, but not as bad as earlier. I looked at Reid. "Just give me a minute, Reid. I have to wait for the burning to fade."

Caleb, who had been waiting by the front of the car, snapped his head in my direction. "You're still burning?" I nodded. "I can only tell if I move a part that's burning."

Before I knew what was happening, a furious Reid was picking me up. I was stunned as I watched his eyes turn black and he ran with unbelievable speed to the old house. "Reid?" I tried, but he ignored me.

I could see the fury on his face.

He would never forgive me for what I had done tonight.

We ran into the house and up a staircase. Once we were on the second floor, he set me down on a small couch, and let his eyes fade back to their normal color. "Gorman!" he yelled.

An old man came rushing into the room. He looked surprised. "Reid? What are you doing here? Who is this? Reid you know better than to bring…" But Reid cut him off. He was still furious, and now he was panicking. I could see it in his eyes.

"She's burning Gorman. As in the Fire is consuming her from the inside out. She is like up Gorman. She passed out from the Fire earlier. What do we do?" The old man looked shocked.

"Are you a doctor?" I asked him. Reid's head snapped toward me, fury and hurt abundant in his eyes. "You don't trust me, do you Poppet? Because if you did, you would have stopped running from me. Yes, he's a doctor, but he doesn't work in a hospital. He is a witch, just like you and me, and the others. He heals us when we can't heal ourselves."

I looked away, ashamed for asking. I saw Gorman give Reid a scornful look, who ignored it. "Can you heal her or not?"

I looked at Gorman. I knew my eyes were filled with fear. He looked back at me, as if searching my soul. Apparently I was close. "She's done burning. She will need a few hours rest to get complete use of her body back."

He went over to a table and poured a cup of steaming liquid. He walked over to a cabinet and added something to it. He walked over and handed it to me, a gentle look in his eyes. "Drink this. It will stop all the effects of the drugs in your system."

I drank it without argument. Reid stared at me before turning away. Gorman gave me a strange look.

"Do you know why there is sleeping medication in your system?" he asked me. I nodded. Somebody drugged my drink at Nicky's tonight. I used to make the effects go away because I didn't have any feeling in my body."

He nodded and looked at Reid, who shook his head. Gorman looked slightly relieved and I guessed he thought Reid had hurt the guy who drugged me. I finished off the drink Gorman had given me. The others were now making their way up the stairs, followed by Pogue and Tyler.

"Poppet!" Tyler screamed. I set my cup down and tried to stand. It didn't burn anymore and I took a few steps toward Tyler, who was running across the room. He ran at me and pulled me into a tight hug, tears streaming from his eyes.

Pogue came rushing over too. As soon as Tyler let go, he pulled me into a hug. I started crying again and heard Chase mumbling about kicking some asses again. I laughed.

"I'm so sorry you guys. I didn't mean to, honestly. I had no idea what the Fire was, and I still don't. I'm really confused and I need to show you these pages I have, and…" I paused seeing Tyler and Pogue's eyes go wide. They looked over at Caleb and then over at Reid, who had similar expressions.

Caleb waved us over. "We should go you guys, come on." I nodded and walked over to him. Reid was suddenly next to me. He reached for my hand, but I crossed my arms over my chest.

He looked into my eyes, and I let him see how upset I was. "Poppet…" But I shook my head and made my way down the stairs.

I waited at the bottom for them to come down. Pogue was the first to come down, and then Caleb followed by Chase. Tyler came next, followed by Reid.

I followed Pogue out to the side of the house, where there was another door. He opened it and made his way down a winding staircase. I paused though. Caleb nodded to me and gestured for me to go down, then he went in. Chase followed him, giving me an assuring look.

Tyler came up next to me. "Reid doesn't want to hurt you. He's angry at himself for almost letting you die. He thought you were still burning, which is why he was so furious upstairs. He is angry at himself for not knowing."

I nodded at him and hugged him. It had stopped raining a while ago. I shrugged off Tyler's coat that I was still wearing. "Are you sure you don't need it?" He asked me.

I smiled. "Yeah. I'm sure." He took it and headed down the stairs, leaving me outside with Reid. He stopped in front of me giving me a hurt look.

"Don't look at me like that Reid. You hurt me too. I wasn't running from you, and if you would stop to think about it, you would know that. If they weren't in the cars following me, I would have stopped for you, but I was terrified of them catching me before you could."

He looked uncertain for a second and I couldn't look at him anymore. I looked down at my feet and screamed at myself not to cry. I refused to cry in front of Reid right then. I would not.

I felt Reid's hand under my chin. He gently tilted my head up. He leaned down and gently placed his lips on mine. When he pulled back, I saw the tears in his eyes. "I'm so sorry for what I said Poppet. I didn't know what was going on. I was scared too."

His voice cut off and he looked away from me. I felt my heart pounding in my chest and I knew I had to tell him again, regardless of how he felt about me. "I still love you Reid. A few hours of Fire is not going to change that."

His head snapped back towards me, full of awe. I continued.

"I used up the last of my energy telling you I loved you, because I couldn't say it out loud. I was so exhausted. I could have given up and let the Fire burn me, but I didn't, because I wanted to tell you in person, just how much I am in love with you, Reid Garwin."

He was staring at me. He had stopped crying, but mine were still flowing.

"I know you hate me for running from you, but I want you to know-" Reid's lips crashed onto mine and his arms wrapped around my waist to crush me against his chest.

My hands came up to tangle themselves in his damp hair, deepening the kiss. He moaned into my mouth and I felt the vibration in his chest. The sensation sent shivers down my spine.

His tongue brushed across my lips and I immediately granted him access. His tongue darted into my mouth and demanded dominance. I moaned at the feeling and I broke the kiss for air.

Reid's mouth immediately went to my neck and left a trail of kisses leading down to the hollow of my throat. I felt him leaving a hickey at the base of my neck and then his lips were on mine again. Suddenly someone was clearing their throat.

We broke the kiss and looked up to see Caleb standing in the doorway. I blushed but Reid just nodded and let go of my waist and bent down to give me a quick, hard kiss. Caleb grinned and turned to go down the stairs.

Reid looked at the door then back at me. "I would never hate, you, Poppet. Always know that. No matter what happens, I will love you with every ounce of my being. Your all I have wanted for a long time, and it's going to stay that way."

He kissed me again and I smiled. "I'm yours now, Reid." He looked shocked at my choice of words. "Be careful when you say that around here, Poppet." I raised my eyebrows at him.

I let my eye fade black and I said simply. "I know exactly what it means, Reid. The question is, Do you want me?" I watched his eyes turn black and a smirk appear on his face. "Yes, You belong to me now, Poppet."

And our lips met again. A bolt of lightning lit up the sky and then struck me in the back. I arched forward in sheer pain, only to see Reid experiencing the same thing. With a loud crack, the lightning was absorbed into our bodies and the pain disappeared.

Reid and I looked at each other and smiled, letting our eyes turn normal again. He looked at me seriously then. "You realize there is no turning back now?" I nodded. "You own me now, Reid. Get used to it."

He grinned and Kissed me, before holding my hand and leading me to the door. "You're officially mine now, and you will be until we die."

I smiled. I forgot, he still didn't know any of my secrets. This was going to be a long night. He let go of my hand and walked down the stairs. I saw some of the candles light up in his presence, but there were still some that weren't lit yet.

Curious, I followed after him. I watched as I made my way down the stairs, the rest of the candles light up and burned brighter than the other candles.

I saw Chase leaning against a wall on the far side of the room. The other were all sitting on some sort of stools.

Reid gestured me over to him and I immediately obeyed. I noticed he was sitting on a box and he moved back, pulling me to sit facing the circle between his legs.

Caleb reached behind him and pulled up another crate. "Here, Chase. You can sit here. I have a feeling this will be a long night."

Chase grinned. "You mean morning. It's almost 1:00 am now."

I flushed and ducked my head, but Reid just pulled me closer to him, causing my back to press right up against his chest. "This is not your fault, Poppet, remember that." he whispered.

I blushed again, but kept my head high. Tyler noticed the shade of my skin. "Reid, whatever your saying to Poppet, save it for later. Don't make her blush at a meeting. It's cruel."

I blushed even more and leaned back against Reid. His skin was warm and it felt nice against my damp clothes. Of course his clothes were damp to, but the were just as warm as he was.

'What took you so long to come downstairs?' Chase asked me mentally. I looked at him and then at Reid, then back again.

"Why don't we keep the conversations out loud, Chase." Caleb smiled.

Chase looked at me and then nodded. He looked at everyone else. "I was just asking my sister why it took her so long to get down here."

I blushed again and I looked at Reid. I saw Caleb grin and I blushed ducking my head down to hide my flushed face.

Reid squeezed me for a moment, silently asking permission to explain. I looked him in the eyes and nodded.

Reid turned to the other occupants of the cellar-like room. "We confessed our feelings for each other, no big deal." I let out a breath. He wasn't ready to tell them and neither was I.

Caleb grinned, letting a side of him not many people knew about show. "Dude, you are so whipped."

Tyler gave me a huge grin and a thumbs-up. "Congrats, Girlie. You tamed the infamous Reid Garwin. You should some kind of Nobel Peace Prize or something."

I laughed, as did Caleb, Pogue, and Reid. Chase was giving me an intense look.

"Now that that's settled, we should try to explain everything else. Poppet, what were you saying about having pages?" Pogue asked.

I sighed. I reached for my pocket and pulled out my wallet. Tucked in the smallest pocket were worn pages that looked to be torn from a book I unfolded them and handed them to Caleb.

He read over them and he nodded. "These pages are the ones missing from the Book of Damnation. It explains that every few generations, a set of twins will be born in one of the five lines."

He looked up at me and then at Chase and smiled. "I can't believe you found your brother, Poppet. And now this…" He just shook his head and looked back at the papers.

He looked at one passage in particular and then he looked up at me again.

"You don't age after you ascend? At all?" Every pair of eyes shot. Reid leaned around me to look at me directly. I sat there, my eyes steady and stared at the circular table in front of me.

"No. I will stop aging within the hour after I ascend. Chase will stop aging as well."

Reid looked at me, an intense look. "When you ascend, your entire coven stops aging, doesn't it?" I nodded. He smiled. "So that's why you…?" He was whispering, but I cut him off anyway.

"No. I did that for you. That's just a bonus." He grinned and kissed my cheek.

Tyler groaned. "C'mon guys. Keep it G rated."

Reid looked over at Tyler and gave him a bad boy smirk. "You see, Baby Boy, now I'm going to have to keep you up all night in the dorm. I'll let you think of all the 'G rated' ways I'm going to do that."

Pogue and I laughed while Caleb tried to hide a smirk. Chase was grinning at Reid, and Tyler was sulking, undoubtedly wishing he hadn't said anything.

Caleb motioned for everyone to quiet down. " Okay, so basically you're saying that anyone in your coven could use as much as they wanted, but they wouldn't age at all?"

I nodded. "I think you should read what's on the back of that page, Caleb. Then Ill tell you something about yourselves that you don't know."

Caleb immediately flipped over the page and quickly read the passage. His eyes turned black and he fast-read the rest of the pages. He looked at me and then offered them to me. I shook my head.

"They belong in your book." I waved my hand at a bookshelf. A large book came floating over and the circle around the table lit up with flames. The book floated in the middle, directly facing me.

I took the pages from him and waved my hand over the book. It opened up to a passage about the Fire. I saw that a number of pages were missing after that and I let my eyes turn black, putting my pages back and mending the tears.

Caleb was suddenly next to me. "Poppet, you didn't have to do that." I shook my head. "Yes, this book belongs to your Coven. Those pages fit perfectly. They were supposed to go back. They belong to your Coven, Caleb."

He placed a hand over mine. "Our coven, Poppet. You are just as much a part of this Coven as any of us, as is Chase. You two are the fifth line. You were meant to be a part of this Coven."

I stood up and threw my arms around him. "Thank you, Caleb. You don't know how much this means to me."

I looked at Chase. He looked stricken. "Well, Chase? What's it going to be?" He stood and came over to me.

"I won't age?" I shook my head. "And you want both of us in your Coven?" He asked Caleb.

Caleb nodded as did everyone else. Reid piped up. "They already are a part of this coven. They just haven't been with us. How else do you explain Chase and Poppet being able to get into the Colony House?"

Pogue nodded. "I guess it's official. Looks like Baby Boy's not the baby any more." Pogue took on a questioning look. "Wait, you're younger than Tyler, but Chase is older than Caleb… I thought you were twins?"

I blushed. "I'll make a deal with you. If you explain what the Fire is, I'll tell you why me and Chase aren't twins."

Caleb nodded. "Of course. Everyone sit down. We need to get serious now."

As I looked around, everyone's smiles faded and they became serious. Even Reid, who had been holding my hips and kissing my neck lightly had stopped and had moved to just wrap his arms around my waist.

Caleb waved the Book of Damnation over to him and he skimmed through the pages.

"Alright. The Fire."

I leaned back onto Reid and gave Caleb my full attention.

**Sorry I haven't explained the Fire yet, that will be the next chapter. Thank you for those who reviewed and gave me your opinions. You guys gave me some great advice and it is much appreciated.**

**Please Review!!!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Okay guys!!! Sorry for the wait!!! I'm really happy that so many people subscribed my story to their fave story lists!! Thank you so much guys!! I hope all of those who read my story so far like this chapter!!**

**Here it is!**

**I don't own the Covenant. If I did, I probably wouldn't have written this in the first place.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

P(POV) Poppet

Caleb shot me one last searching look and I nodded to him. I could feel Reid's warm arms around my waist. I felt so safe with them. Nothing can get me.

Caleb nodded back to me and then looked at Chase as he started.

"As we all now know, the fifth line did not die out after all. It was carried on through Agnes Goodwin Pope, when John Putnam came to her as an 'incubus'." Caleb began.

There were slight smiles exchanged around the circle. It was nice to know that there were more people with powers, and that they weren't the only family left.

"The Book of Damnation tells of a curse that was put on John Putnam. Apparently he once had a sister, and she had the power too. When she turned thirteen he grew distant from her, not liking that he wasn't the only one to have the Power in his generation of that family."

He glanced between me and Chase and then continued hesitantly. "When she was seventeen, he got her to follow him into the woods, the very wood you ran into tonight, Poppet." Caleb told me. I looked down, my face flushing red.

Reid pulled my face back up and squeezed me slightly. Caleb smiled at me, but then turned somber again. "Once he got her deep into the woods, he managed to knock her out and tie her up."

Chase was rigid in his seat. I know he already knew about this. He had met our real dad, which is how he already knows so much more about this than I do.

Caleb took a deep breath and continued reading from the large book. "When she woke, she was tied to a pole and there was lumber all underneath where she was standing. John Putnam took a torch and set the lumber on fire, burning his sister alive."

There was a shocked silence in the room. Chase had buried his face in his hands, ashamed of his ancestry. I spoke up. "Chase, this isn't your fault. The child doesn't chose its own ancestry. It's given to them. Don't blame yourself."

Chase shot his head up to look at me. Tears were threatening to spill over there. "I'm not blaming myself for what that pompous ass did, I'm blaming myself for letting Abbot drug you and take off with you, forcing you to heal yourself. That's what triggered the Fire. You shouldn't have had to go through that. Ever. It was avoidable… But I wasn't… there."

Chase's voice cracked a little and he stopped talking. I stood up from Reid's lap and crouched down in front of him. He instantly wrapped his arms around my waist. I looked at Reid, who nodded his okay for me to sit with Chase.

I sat down between Chase's legs on the box, facing Caleb. Chase wound his arms around me, holding tightly as if afraid that I would fall into pieces.

I nodded to Caleb, who then continued. "Before she died, she left a curse on her brother. Every few generations, a pair f twins would be born. They would be twins only for their childhood, before tragedy would fall on the female of the pair."

Caleb looked around before stopping at us. "Are you sure you want me to finish?" he had directed it to Chase, whose arms tightened slightly around my waist. I leaned back against his chest and he relaxed a bit.

I felt him nod his head. "Everyone here needs to know this story. Especially Poppet. She needs to know what just happened to her."

There was a collective nodding from Reid, Tyler, and Pogue. I looked hard at Caleb. I looked down and let my eyes fade black.

'Caleb, stay calm I don't want the others to know I'm already using. I want you to know that it's okay if you don't want to tell this story. I'll read it for you. It's your choice.'

Caleb only responded to the group by nodding. I could feel him look at me.

'_No. It's alright. I was more concerned for you and Chase. I'll finish. Now stop using and give your body a rest.'_

I let my eyes go back to their natural blue. Chase squeezed my waist, and I knew he would yell at me later for using so soon after the Burning.

Caleb cleared his throat and continued. "If the daughter survived the tragedy, she would then have a series of flashbacks in various forms of past lives. This would happen until she reached the age seventeen. After this age, the flashbacks would be accompanied by fevers and various illnesses. Slowly, the Power inside her would turn into fire and when it builds up long enough, she will burn from the inside out."

There was only the sound of crackling fire in the room. My clothes were still damp from the rain, but I felt dry. I guess fire will do that to a girl.

A sly grin broke out across Caleb's face. "When Putnam heard this curse, his conscience finally kicked in and he tried to save he, but the flames were to high, and she was already dying."

He looked at me and gave me a look of awe. He looked back at the book and continued. "It goes on to say how she used to make the flames higher and to keep Putnam from saving her. She sacrificed herself for the sake of the curse she had cast.

"When she sacrificed herself, it added a hope to her curse. She made so that any girl who lives through The Fire, will have all the Power that she herself had."

Caleb looked back at me again. "This power is added to what they already had to begin with, thus making them unbelievably powerful. In fact, you are probably the most powerful witch there has ever been, Poppet"

I felt Chase loosen his grip a little and he leaned around me to look into my eyes.

'_Poppet, I know you have a lot on your mind right now, but promise me you will always stay by my side, from now on. Forever. Promise me you will be loyal to me when I need you. Do you promise me, Poppet?'_

The vulnerability in his voice was killing me. I know how much he wanted to have me with him forever.

'Chase, I will always be with you. You don't to worry about me running away like that again. I think I would die if I tried that stunt again.'

He gave me a smile that told me he was not amused. I grinned. His body was steadily relaxing now that he had me wrapped in the cocoon of his arms.

'_I don't care, Poppet. Promise me. Right now. Please, Poppet.'_ He was mercilessly begging me now.

I smiled at him before leaning back into his arms. 'I promise.' I thought to him.

The fire crackled really loudly and everyone jumped, except for me and Chase, who were wrapped in our own conversation.

We nodded to each other and then faced the others. They were all staring at us. I blushed and looked at Reid. He was grinning. He already knew what was happening here. I blushed some more and stared at the floor.

Chase spoke up. "Why are you all staring?" Pogue chuckled and shrugged. "We're just trying to figure out why you guys decided to have a staring contest in the middle of story-time."

Everyone started laughing and tears formed in my eyes from the emotion. My emotional track was going haywire from everything that had happened so suddenly. I should be used to it though. My life isn't exactly a calm one.

Chase was grinning. Reid looked smug. "They aren't having a staring contest, Pogue. They're talking." Pogue and Tyler quickly exchanged glances with each other. They looked at me and my brother and then over at Caleb, who nodded.

I smiled. "Looks like our little secret is out in the open. Yup, me and Chase can talk with our minds. We don't have to use when we do or anything. It's just like having a regular conversation, you just think everything instead of saying it."

Reid nodded at me and winked. I blushed again, but didn't hide my face. I cleared my throat, getting everyone's attention again.

"I guess it's my turn now?" I asked Caleb. He nodded.

I took a deep breath. I hadn't told anyone the full story of my life. I had told different parts to different people, but never the entire thing to just one person.

I looked over at Tyler, who gave me his tilted grin. I grinned back and I felt better. "Me and Chase were conceived as twins. During my mother's pregnancy, she decided to do some kind of drug."

I looked back at Chase and he nodded. I continued. "Me and Chase were both witch babies, meaning we weren't supposed to be affected by the drugs. But because I was supposed to have tragedy happen to me, it affected me, not Chase."

Tyler's eyes had widened, as had Pogue's. Reid was trying to look calm, but some unreadable expression was clear in his eyes. Caleb looked angry. I continued.

"The drugs affected me in a strange way. They stopped my body from developing and I was pretty much frozen in time inside my mother's womb, while Chase here kept growing."

I shook my head, remembering the huge commotion the drugs had caused. Chase was born in July, but I had yet to finish developing. When my dad found out, he cast a spell on my mother's womb and I was able to grow again. He took Chase and left. I was born in November."

Caleb looked at me with a shocked expression. He looked away and tried to control his features. Reid looked upset, as did Tyler. Pogue had his head in his hands. I knew this was a hard story to hear. I didn't blame them for their reactions.

"My mom almost miscarried me three more times after he had unfrozen me. All of them were due to drug use. When I was finally born, my mother really got into the drugs. She didn't take care of me. A friend of hers did."

Pogue looked furious now, too, but he also looked like he was trying to remember something. "Who was her friend?" He asked me. I smiled at him. "Her friend's name was Marina Parry. She was your aunt I think, Pogue."

He looked upset at himself. "What's wrong, Pogue?" He looked up at me, an incredulous expression on his face. "We had play dates together all the time as kids. That's probably why I still call you by your real name. I used that name as a kid. I didn't realize it was you until now. Jesus I'm so dense."

I shook my head at him. "Pogue, we were little kids. I didn't remember until I learned your full name last year. Don't worry about it."

He shot me a grateful look and nodded. He dropped his head back into his hands, probably beating himself up about not recognizing me. I shook my head again.

"Anyway, when I was about one, Marina started putting me with Pogue so she could take care of my mom. By the time I was two, she had given up trying to get my mom to rehab, more worried about what to do with me. My mom overdosed when I was three."

I looked at Chase. "My dad came to the funeral. I saw Chase for the first time, and I knew who he was. So did he. We held hands at the funeral. Pogue held my other hand."

Pogue looked at me and grinned. Everyone was smiling at how cute Pogue was as a little kid and Pogue was trying not to blush in embarrassment. I grinned right back at him.

"After the funeral, my dad told me he couldn't afford to take me with him and left with Chase. Chase was screaming as our dad dragged him away. I was crying and I felt like something was ripping me apart inside."

I sighed, but didn't look up from the flames of the fire in front of me. "Marina thought I was throwing a tantrum. She put me in the car and drove me to an orphanage. She told me to sit on the step and wait like a good girl, then she drove away.

"The people who ran the orphanage found me about two hours later sitting on the steps. I never saw Marina again, but I saw her obituary in the newspaper. She died of a drug overdose, just like my mom.

"When I was nine, I was put into a temporary foster home, because there wasn't enough rooms at the orphanage. There was just a husband and wife. They were both doctors."

Reid and Chase suddenly whipped their heads to face me. Their expressions were worried, but I ignored them, staring into the fire. "My foster dad took me to work one day. He showed me around the hospital he worked in. He even took me down to the morgue. When we got down there, he locked the door."

I paused to take a deep breath. Reid was suddenly next to me whispering in my ear. "You don't have to tell this part. Poppet, you don't have to say anything if you don't want to."

I shook my head. I used the link we had just formed to talk to him. 'I have never told the whole story. I want to get it off my chest.'

He looked at me a moment then nodded. He kissed my lips and then went back to his seat. I continued. "That's when he started touching me. I tried to make him stop, but he hit me and then dragged me over to the autopsy table. There was a body on it. He told me if I fought him, I would end up like that body on an autopsy table. Then he raped me."

Every pair of eyes in the room were furious. Chase's eyes were terrifying to look at when he was angry. I looked anyway though and his eyes softened immediately. He pulled me up onto his lap and I leaned against his shoulder.

"I was in and out of homes ever since then. I was always getting sick, but every parent I had ever had knew about my fear and never took me to a doctor. When I would leave the family, I would wipe that information from their minds. I didn't want it to end up in the headlines or something."

Caleb was staring at me. "You wiped their memories? You were strong enough to do that when you first got your powers?' I nodded. They all stared at me. The surprise was thick in the room. I shrank back into Chase's chest and he held me close.

Caleb had a serious expression on now. "So were always powerful. Did you ever use other than that?" I nodded. "Sometimes when I get excited, my eyes turn black. I don't use or anything, they just change color. When Tyler tickles me, I have to use so I don't die of air loss, but other than things like that, no, I didn't like to use. It always burned after I did."

Pogue's head flew up. "You had the Fire building up that long?" I nodded. I was confused now. "That's what the Book said. All my power turned into Fire, and if I had a lot of power, then it will build up quickly and hurt a lot."

Tyler had tears running down his face. "I'm so sorry, Poppet. If I had known that I was making you use… I would have stopped. Really I would have. I didn't mean to make The Burning come. I can't believe I hurt you like that. Oh God…"

I stood up and ran to Tyler. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and he clung to me and cried into my shoulder. I ran my fingers through his hair. I looked over at Pogue and Caleb.

"You guys will eventually get your turns of me sitting with you, too." Everyone started laughing, and thankfully, Tyler did to. I kissed his cheek and he grinned. He was my absolute best friend. I didn't want him to cry. Ever.

I sat down next to Baby Boy on his seat and I continued my story. "Eventually I moved in with the Night family. They had a son, but were looking to adopt a girl. They adopted me and I have lived there now for about three years. This will be the fourth. They sent me to Spenser because I had lived in that area before and the people in the schools knew me. They tried to make everything as easy as possible for me."

I looked at Chase. "My adoptive brother always protected me, but I always tried to get the adoption agency to find you and give me your name. They said they weren't allowed to tell me. A few months ago I threatened to take them to court. They told me Chase Collins was my brother."

I looked around at all of them. "I have had to deal with kids beating me up, fighting off various viruses and diseases, many of which Tyler and Reid caught because they tried to be my personal doctors. I have dealt with molestation. I have been shunned for most of my life. I have unstable emotions. To make a long story short, I'm a complete nut case, and I should probably be in an insane asylum."

I felt Baby Boy start at my words and he wrapped me in a tight hug. "Poppet, you are my best friend. I love you way to much to ever let you be in an insane asylum away from us."

I smiled at him. I looked back at everyone. "You guys are my family." I locked eyes with Chase, who smiled at me with tears in his eyes. "My Brothers." I clarified.

Reid made a dramatic motion. "I don't believe in incest, Poppet." he said dramatically. Everyone laughed and the tension in the room snapped. I suddenly felt like a weight had been lifted and now I was free.

I ran over to Pogue and hugged him and then I hugged Caleb. I gave Reid a kiss on the mouth and then ran into Chase's open arms.

"I love you so much, Chase. I will always be your sister, first and foremost." I whispered to him. I felt all of my brothers around me. I felt safe for the first time. In the back of my mind, something felt off.

I pushed it back with all of my strength. I did not want to be pessimistic at all right now. I wanted to be happy with my brothers.

Reid took my hand and squeezed it. He led me toward the staircase and son we were outside in the cool night air. It had started to rain again, but now it felt refreshing on my hot skin.

I stepped away from Reid raising my arms to the sky, my eyes shifting to black. Lightning struck down to my feet and lifted me up. I was literally floating in a long flash of lightening. I let the lightning stop and I looked down at Reid, before letting myself drop down onto the ground again.

Tyler came out of no where and tried to catch me, but I landed stealthily on the balls of my feet, almost in a cat-like way. Baby Boy and Reid grinned at me. Ty whispered in my ear. "Are we staying in your dorm, or are you crashing with us?"

I tapped my chin with my fingers a moment, imitating Reid perfectly. He narrowed his eyes at me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I grinned up at him and then at Ty. "My dorm. It's bigger."

Ty nodded and hugged me. "We should stop at ours first, so we can grab some dry clothes." I nodded and took his hand with my free one. Everyone was heading toward their cars.

I felt Chase in my mind again and I smiled. 'See you at the dorms, Chase. Don't forget we are going to meet up later.'

I could feel his smile in his thoughts. _'I forgot that it was after midnight… I love you, Poppet. Think to you later.'_ he added sarcastically.

I stifled a giggle and waved as Pogue hopped into Caleb's car. Caleb honked the horn and waved, driving off down the road to head back to the dorms. They all decided to move into the dorms after all this year. I was glad. Chase got into my Jeep, waving at us with an amused look on his face.

I hopped into the Hummer with Reid and Tyler. Reid insisted on driving, so Tyler sat in the passenger seat. I somehow managed to sit between them, not wanting to be away from my favorite people in the world right now.

We pulled up to the school soon after and we ran into the building and went to their dorm. They had a traditional two person dorm, and it was the perfect place to crash for the night because they had a big window seat that you could sleep in.

In fact, three people could sleep on that seat, which was what usually happened when I got sick. They would act as a personal blanket, sandwiching me between them to protect me for the world. There were good memories here.

I smiled and sat down on the seat. Wiping stray drops of water from my eyes. I felt so relaxed now that the Fire was finished its course. Now that I wasn't with my brothers, though, I could feel a sense of wrongness and I just couldn't explain it.

Something was wrong. I just didn't know what.

I smiled up at Reid and Baby Boy and we left the dorm to go to mine. When we got there, everyone was waiting for us.

And I mean everyone.

My girls, Lacey and Mackenzie were sitting on their beds, dressed in their traditional pajamas. Sarah and Kate were here, they were also in pajamas and they were sitting next to each other on a window seat. Caleb and Pogue were sitting in desk chairs next to their respective girlfriends. Chase was sitting on the other window seat, smiling.

They were all wearing pajamas. Pogue grinned. "We decided to have a sleepover."

I smiled and shut the door behind me. Lacey and Mickey jumped off their beds and ran to me. They collided into me and knocked me straight onto the floor. I laughed as they squealed and threatened Aaron's man parts.

Lacey was a little more subtle. "Ooh I so want to kick him where the sun don't shine! I swear I will find him tomorrow, and I will hurt him…' I grinned. She was so adorable when she was angry. She was like a feisty pixie.

Mickey was a little…less…subtle. "Oh, I won't just kick him in his tic-tac sized appendage, I'm going to CUT IT OFF!!!!! I am going to hunt him down and record it on video as I slowly torture him to death!" She was laughing as she said it, making the entire rant hysterically funny… yet extremely creepy.

I burst into laughter and everyone joined in. They helped me off the floor and I saw Tyler go into the bathroom to change while Reid used the closet. I looked around at everyone. It seemed like there was a void between some of the people here.

I looked at Caleb and shot him a questioning look, then looked at Sarah, then back to him. He understood and shook his head. Sarah didn't know about the witches. I did the same with Pogue. It was the same. Kate didn't know about him or the Sons.

They both looked at me, then to my friends. I nodded. They smiled. I smiled back. No one even noticed the exchange.

So Sarah and Kate didn't know about the witches. I wonder why??

I heard Chase answer. _'They don't know how the girls will react. I could tell them that they won't be able to handle it, but I'm pretty sure they already know. So your friends know? How long have they known?'_

I looked at him. 'I'll explain later. It's their story to tell, not mine.'

He nodded at me and winked. I grinned. Tyler and Reid came out at the same time, so I headed to the bathroom. I grabbed my pajamas off my bed and shut the door behind me. I looked in the mirror and saw how exhausted I really looked. I let my eyes go black and I made all the dirt on me disappear.

I could feel Chase smile mentally. It was nice to know I was never alone with Chase in my mind. I wanted to keep him forever.

I quickly changed into my pajamas, throwing my damp clothes into the hamper in the corner.

As I went out into the next room I saw Sarah and Kate shoot me a look. All of the boys saw it, and there was a unanimous response.

This would be a long night.

I wish I could just figure out this weird feeling.

There is a dark feeling in the back of my mind, but I just don't know what it is.

I almost feel scared, but I have to deal with the preppies right now. I'll figure it out later.

**I hope you all enjoyed the Chapter!! I made it kind of long, I know, but there was just so much I wanted to get through and it took a while. Besides, I hate short chapters. They are mean!**

**I love seeing your reviews!! Send them!!!! They make the grass greener on my side of the fence!!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Okay, here's chapter eight! Please enjoy! I tried to write it as fast as possible, but I just finished helping my sister study for exams, so I should be able to write these faster now… Sorry for the wait!**

Tyler was the first to respond. He was extremely outspoken in our group. He only acted shy when there were other people around. I don't really know why. I guess that's just how Baby Boy is.

"What was that for?" Tyler asked them in an annoyed voice. I tried not to smile. He sounded like he was scolding little children. Chase looked at me and I could tell he wanted to smile too.

Reid grabbed my hand and pulled me over to my bed. He sat me down next to him and Tyler sat on the other side.

Kate rolled her eyes at Tyler and reached for Pogue's hand, but he pulled back from her, giving her a questioning look. Sarah was looking at Tyler with innocent eyes, but they weren't working, we had all seen her give me a bitchy look.

I didn't want this to be a big deal when it wasn't. "Guys, just drop it. It's nothing, so just forget it okay. This is stupid."

Chase spoke up then. "No, Poppet. It's not stupid when someone resents you because you are one of the children of Ipswich."

There was a confused expression exchanged between Sarah and Kate. I grinned. "What? You two have never heard of the fifth family line from the original Ipswich colony?"

I almost let my laughs escape when they both blanched at my words. Kate recovered first. "Did you hit your head, honey? There's no such thing as a Daughter of Ipswich." Sarah nodded.

"I agree with Kate. I researched Caleb's family history when I heard about the Sons of Ipswich… All five family's are carried on through males. Unless you've been keeping secrets, you are not a man."

Chase chuckled and stood up. He walked over to Sarah and Kate and stared at both of them. They both looked a little nervous.

"Are either of you intelligent enough to understand the word brother?" Sarah narrowed her eyes at Chase, but nodded. He smirked at her. "Okay then, Blondie, try to keep up with me. I'm Poppet's brother. I'm a man. I'm a Son of Ipswich. Are you understanding her relation now?"

Sarah was looking between me and Chase, glaring. Caleb stood up, and Pogue did the same. I know for a fact they can't stand clingy, bitchy, gold diggers. That is exactly how Sarah and Kate acted on a normal basis. They just knew better than to be that way around my brothers. Until Now.

I smirked at the girls as they finally realized Caleb and Pogue had left their sides.

They simultaneously shot me a glare and then cowered from Chase's furious expression. Lacey decided to pipe up. "Chase, leave the skanks be. If they want to bitch at your sister because she has a close connection to the hottest, and most popular guys at school. Let them. It only makes them look worse then they normally do."

I threw her a grateful smile and she grinned at me. I noticed Mackenzie had been drawing her and that Lacey had been posing. Mackenzie put down her supplies and stood from the bed.

"Regardless, Poppet is a Daughter, so just back the hell off, or leave. If you leave, you aren't welcome here again."

Caleb and Pogue both shook their heads. Caleb spoke first. "Sarah, I can't believe you're pulling this. I think you should leave. We can talk about this later if you want, but I don't think we should see each other for a while.."

I jumped up. "Everyone just STOP! Caleb, Pogue, Do not dump your girlfriends just because they got on my case. They were just confused. I would be too. They are both right. There haven't been many Daughters before, so all the books say males only in the family line. So they had a right to ask. It's okay, really. Don't do this, please."

I knew my eyes were shocking blue right now, because everyone in the room was staring at them. I had somehow come to stand in front of the door, blocking it.

Sarah gave me another dirty look. "It's great how you said that to make yourself seem innocent. I know what you're doing. What do you possibly want with four teenage boys. You already have two, and a brother. Why do you want all of them?"

I knew I looked bewildered, because I saw Chase reflecting my expressions on his face. Reid was looking at me hard, but then he looked back at Ty and then rolled his eyes. Ty did the same thing and turned to Sarah.

"And just when I thought she couldn't act any more blonde. Me and Poppet have never been together. We never will be. We have been best friends for years now, and we're practically like siblings. That would be weird for us to be together. Besides, she's Reid's."

Every pair of eyes, except Kate and Sarah's, snapped to Tyler, then to Reid and then to me. Well this was awkward.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah I'm sure you haven't gotten with her. Just like Abbot hasn't gotten with her, or his little fan club." She sneered.

I let my head drop down to look at the floor. My anger was flowing through me and I could no longer keep my eyes their normal color.

"Lacey?" I asked softly. " I need your help." She was at my side in an instant. She blocked their view of my eyes and helped me walk to the bathroom. I hated this.

My stomach churned as I heard Mickey start to flip out in the dorm. Lacey shut the door and her eyes faded to black. The sound from the other room was then cut off completely.

I hate getting stressed out, it always ends up with me getting really sick. I cursed Sarah and Kate in my head as I leaned over the toilet and heaved.

MPOV(Mackenzie)

Those little skanks! I'll kill them!

I saw Lacey shoot me a warning look before she helped get Poppet to the bathroom, but I disregarded it. These girls had it coming.

"Who the hell do you think you are? What has Poppet ever done to you to make you treat her that way?" I screamed. Chase walked over to me and placed and hand on my shoulder.

Kate just flicked her hair in an annoying air head way and huffed. Sarah opened her mouth to speak. What a waste of life. Oh God. Now she's going to talk like she all that in an annoying fake voice.

"She's trying to steal Caleb and Pogue. If you pay attention, you'll see that it's working. And she's not even in the room!" Reid stifled a laugh. I even cracked a smile. This girl was as stupid as they got.

I noticed Pogue and Caleb slowly inching away from the two of them.

I smiled. "She isn't trying to steal your boyfriends. Poppet is crazy for Reid."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Oh My God. Poppet isn't even her name! It's like some kind of sex pet name! Her name is Amber for crying out loud!"

I turned and noticed the bathroom door had opened. Poppet was standing there, looking as if she had just thrown up everything she had eaten in the pat week. She flinched at the sound of her name and her eyes seemed to go dead.

I grew alarmed when her face took on a green pallor and she shut the bathroom door again. I turned back to the Barbie heads. I was seriously pissed.

"Her last name is Pope, and over time, it turned into Poppet. But what has she ever done but be kind to you? How is she doing anything wrong to either of you?"

"We just told all of you what she's doing. Can none of you see it? How can you not? I mean she throws herself at all of you. She's such a who-"

I never even let her finish the word. I grabbed her by the shirt with one hand and Sarah's arm with the other. I shoved them to the door and opened it, pushing them out the door and making sure they tripped and fell on their skanky asses.

I threw the bags they had brought with them at their feet. "Don't ever come back here. Or I swear you will regret it." Then I slammed the door on them. I immediately turned to Caleb and Pogue.

"I'm sorry about your girlfriends. If you still want to date them, we don't mind, just don't bring them here. And if they ever come near Poppet again, I swear I will pop hem both in the face so hard they won't have faces."

I walked towards the bathroom door and knocked Lacey peeked through the door and then let me in. She poked her head out of the door to talk to the others. You could audibly hear Poppet crying and puking, but she was surprisingly quiet.

"Poppet's fine. She just doesn't feel good. She's just getting rid of the last of Abbot's drugs. She'll be okay and out in a minute." With that, she shut the door and we helped Poppet hold her hair back as she threw up into the toilet.

CPOV(Chase)

My sister is throwing her guts up in the bathroom right now. Because of two skanks. If Caleb and Pogue weren't dating them…

Suddenly, Sarah and Kate opened the door and walked back into the dorm. Sarah had fake tears running down her face, and Kate was trying to look remorseful I took a step towards the door.

"I believe you were shown out. You have no right to be here. Leave. Now." I said in a low voice. Sarah pretended to cower and Tyler rolled his eyes.

"Neither of you should consider becoming actresses. Both of you suck at it." He said coolly. I grinned at him, and he returned it with a bad boy smirk.

Sarah turned to glare at Tyler. Then she realized she had stopped pretending to cry. Me and Tyler laughed and Reid chuckled. Sarah huffed and walked around Chase to Caleb.

"Cay? I'm so sorry. I really am. I was just confused and I didn't understand. But I get it now. She has you all under her control. I get it. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me? Why don't you come back to my dorm?"

I was shocked. Caleb had told her he didn't want to see her anymore, so she apologizes, blames my sister, and throws herself at him all in one breath. I was amazed by how dense and shallow she really was.

I heard a scream coming from the bathroom and time seemed to stop. I ran to the bathroom door. Lacey opened it, but Mickey pulled her back in. "She fell asleep, lacey. She didn't die. She has a pulse, she'll be okay after she gets some sleep."

Lacey looked panicked and she had tears running down her face. I held my arms out to her and she ran into my arms. She clung to my shoulders and cried into my chest. I rubbed soothing circles into her back. "Shh, Lacey, everything will be fine. Poppet's just tired. It's been a long day for all of us."

Lacey sniffled and looked up into my face. There was worry written all over her expression. I was glad someone like her cared about my baby sis.

She nodded and then turned to face the others. And froze.

At the same time, Mackenzie came out of the bathroom about to get help to move my sister, and she froze as well. They were both glaring daggers at the two bimbos that had previously been thrown out.

Lacey pulled away from me. "Which one of you let the bimbos in?" Tyler stood up. "They let themselves in actually. They tried to get Pogue and Caleb to leave with them. It's not working out for them at all."

Sarah and Kate finally realized something in the room had changed and they turned around. Their eyes widened in fright when they saw Lacey and Mickey glaring at them.

They turned towards the two boys but they were moving away from the. Pogue looked away from Kate. "It's done, Kate. I don't feel like dealing with your drama anymore." Caleb glanced at Sarah and shook his head. "I thought you were different, Sarah. I don't think we should see each other anymore."

Kate flicked her hair and sat down on poppet's bed. Reid grabbed her arm and yanked her into an upright position. "Both of you get your skank asses out of my girlfriend's dorm, right now."

Sarah began to pry my fingers off of Kate's arm, so I let go, turning away so I could use to make sure any mark from my hand wouldn't be there.

Kate huffed and flopped onto Poppet's bed, and Sarah joined her, practically laying across it. That was the last straw for Lacey and Mickey. They descended on the two like harpies.

"Hasn't enough happened to Poppet today? Get out!" Mickey screamed. Lacey just kept swinging and clawing at them. She was like an angry energizer bunny, violent and merciless.

I walked over and pried the two girls off. "Reid, Tyler, could you help me please?" They nodded and restrained Mickey and Lacey. I grabbed Kate and Sarah by the arms and I shoved them towards the door.

"Get out, and this time, don't come back." I shut the door and locked it. I didn't think they would come back in again, but you never know.

I went over to the bathroom and looked inside. It broke my heart, the sight I saw. Poppet had woken up and she was curled up in a ball, silent tears running down her face. I went and curled up next to her. Holding her until the tears stopped falling.

Seconds later, her breathing evened out and I knew she was asleep. I brushed her hair out of her face, and gently scooped her into my arms. I carried her out of the bathroom and I tucked her into her bed.

Reid lied down next to her on top of the blanket. He draped an arm over her in a protective way and buried his face in her neck. I didn't say anything to him, just let him watch over her for the night.

Tyler crawled around them and lied himself between the wall and Poppet. I noticed Caleb smiling at the sight and I figured it must be a regular occurrence. I shrugged and made my way over to the window seat closer to Lacey's bed.

I sat down on it and leaned against the wall. "So they have places to sleep. Are the rest of us taking the floor?"

Mickey shook her head. "Nope. I'm bunking with Lacey. You guys can do what you want after that. There are two window seats and a bed to pick from. Sleep tight you guys. Lacey flicked off the lights and then hopped in with Mickey.

I grabbed the blanket I had brought with me from my dorm. "I'll sleep here guys. Night."

"Night." they both said. Caleb sprawled himself out on the window seat. "Pogue, take the bed. I'll sleep here." Pogue stood for a moment. "You sure?" Caleb nodded and Pogue shrugged. "Okay man." and then all was quiet as Pogue curled up on the bed and Caleb on the other window sill. I let my eyes fade black and I slipped into Poppet's dreams, letting myself fall asleep as well.

_I opened my eyes to see blackness. There was absolutely nothing here, I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face. I looked around and I heard a strange sound. I heard scampering and mumbling._

_Suddenly my eyes adjusted and I realized there was a red tint to everything here._

'_Poppet must be having a nightmare.' I thought._

"_Somebody help me!" I heard a familiar voice scream. _

_I ran towards the now terrified screams. As I got closer, I felt a presence with me. I looked to my right to see Reid running like mad, his eyes black as night, towards the screaming._

'_What is he doing here?' I kept running. He is probably just part of her dream._

_As we approached Poppet, we saw that there were rats crawling all over her, along with hands of people long dead and decayed touching her. There was a voice emanating from somewhere and I watched from the corner of my eye as Reid focused on the hands and rats, suddenly burning them out of existence._

_She looked up and I saw she was chained to a wall. I felt anger swell in me and I created a ball of energy in my hands and threw it at the chains, smashing them. I scooped her up in my arms and saw a blinding flash of light._

_There was suddenly a mirror in front of the three of us. The voice that had been taunting my Poppet seemed to be emanating from it. I took a step closer to it, only to see a face appear._

_It covered all three of our reflections, but the image was terrifying. It was an image of me holding Poppet. I was walking towards the edge of a cliff. My eyes were black and I walked straight off the edge and walked over the abyss, seemingly on air._

_Reid was on the cliff. He was trying to get to me, but his brothers were holding him back. I turned around and smirked at them. Then I screamed as I watched the most horrific thing happen._

_I let go of her. I saw myself look down and stare as her limp body plummeted down into the abyss. Her body began to glow, making it possible to see her until she hit the bottom. Her body was mangled and bloody, and slowly, the glowing faded out._

_I screamed and felt Reid holding my arm and making sure I didn't drop Poppet._

"_It's time to wake up." We heard a voice say. I kissed Poppet's head and closed my eyes. _I felt the Power fade from my mind as I opened my eyes to a light filled room.

I saw Pogue standing over me, along with Mickey. Mickey was brushing the hair out of my eyes. "You alright, Chase? You were kind of hysterical there. Not that I blame you. I know what her dreams are like. I hope she doesn't remember you were there. I don't want to face that wrath."

Pogue chuckled and poked Mickey in her stomach. She squealed and jumped away. "No tickle fights without Lacey and Poppet. It's a rule. We need to get the other guys up. The girls and I are going shopping for school stuff today."

Me and Pogue groaned and she giggled. I heard a girlish yawn emanating from a bundle on the girls' bed. A blonde head of curls popped out of the blankets tangled on top of what I now realized to be Lacey.

"Please don't tell me it's time to get up already!" She whined. I laughed. She was cute in the morning.

She blushed and hid under the blanket as Mickey jumped on the bed and started hopping. "Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up! Don't make me do it, Lace. You know I will."

Lacey popped her head back out, eyes narrowed in accusation. "You wouldn't dare." Mickey grinned and tapped her fingers together in a mocking-evil way. "Or would I?"

I laughed as Lacey was out of the bed and across the room in ten seconds flat. She ran to the bathroom and shut the door, only to come back out five minutes later, teeth and hair brushed.

I burst out laughing as Mickey collapsed on the bed laughing. I heard a groan and saw Tyler wake up. 'What's so funny?" This sent us into more laughter. I answered him. "How cute Lacey is in the morning."

She blushed and moved to fix her bed, pushing Mackenzie onto the floor in doing so. Pogue found this hysterical, but helped her up anyway.

"I guess I deserved that." She shrugged. Tyler laughed and started poking Reid. "hey, bro. Get up." Reid groaned and opened his eyes. He glared at Tyler but was thrown off the bed. Tyler burst out laughing and I saw the small smile on Poppet's lips.

Reid stood up and Poppet composed her face, feigning sleep perfectly. Reid glared at Tyler again. "Baby Boy, what on earth did you do that for?" Tyler's eyes widened. "You don't honestly think I did that?"

Reid glared at him some more. "Yes, Baby Boy. I do. And you're going to pay for it!"

Suddenly water poured itself on Reid's head, soaking him from head to toe. There was collective laughter in the room, and I saw that Caleb was awake, too.

I shook my head and waved my hand, cleaning up the water and drying Reid. He threw me a grateful look and then stared around the room. "Who did that?'

Lacey grinned. "I thought you said Baby Boy here was doing it?" Mickey giggled and nodded. If all mornings were like this with the girls, I would have to stay over more often.

Reid looked at Caleb who shook his head, smiling at Poppet when Reid looked away from him. When Reid looked at Pogue, he nodded his head toward Poppet, who was trying not to smile.

Reid's eyes widened. "Poppet?" he asked, bewilderment in his voice. She burst out laughing and sat up. "Good Morning!~ How did you like your shower, Reid?" He squinted his eyes and tackled her, but she quickly maneuvered herself behind Tyler, who took the tackle from Reid instead.

Mickey jumped to pull Poppet out of the way as a wrestling match ensued. After a few minutes Poppet held out her hands and Tyler an Reid floated up into the air and away from each other.

"That's enough. Lacey, Mick, and I are going shopping today. You're all welcome to come, but we need to leave in fifteen minutes. Whoever is coming, meet us in the lobby. Now scoot! Out of the girls' dorm!"

I hugged her and kissed her forehead as I made my way to the door. "I'll see you soon, sis." I said as I left the dorm, hurrying to get to mine so I could take a shower.

TPOV(Tyler)

Reid tackled me and then we started wrestling. Now I'm practically attached to the ceiling. What a day this was, and I've only been awake for ten minutes.

"Poppet, can you put us down? We want to come, too." She giggled. 'Sorry guys. I forgot you were up there." She put her arms down and we came down with them. I grinned, pulling her into a hug. "Thanks. I'll see you in fifteen down in the lobby."

I hugged Lacey and Mickey on my way out the door, as Reid kissed his girlfriend. Caleb and Pogue followed us out, hugging the girls as they went.

We took off running to our dorms, laughing and shoving each other into random people's open doors. I smiled when I realized we haven't had this much fun since we were kids. I need to sleep over with the girls more often.

Me and Reid made it to our dorm, which was down the hall from Caleb and Pogue's. Reid grabbed his towel and ran out of the dorm, headed for the boys' showers, with me right behind him.

Caleb and Pogue ran into the showers, just as we got there. We were all laughing like maniacs and that made us laugh harder. We all grabbed four showers and were out with six minutes to spare.

I laughed as Reid ran down the hall in his towel, Caleb hot on his tail. Reid tried to stop and ended up sliding past our dorm, as well as three dorms past it. He carefully made it to our dorm and he quickly dried his hair and threw on a faded pair of jeans, a long sleeved shirt, his beanie, and his trademark gloves.

I grabbed my black jeans and a long sleeved grey shirt. I threw a red T over it and grabbed the keys to my hummer. "I'm driving Reid, so don't even ask." he grimaced but shrugged. We grabbed our phones and ran out the door, almost colliding into Caleb and Pogue.

Pogue was wearing dark blue jeans and a black wife beater, his leather jacket in his hand. Caleb had on black jeans like me with a simple grey T shirt.

Chase met us at the staircase, wearing faded jeans, a green shirt and holding two leather jackets. I grinned. I know one of them is for Poppet.

We all burst into the lobby, laughing like maniacs and we saw the girls giggling as they stood by the coffee machine. Poppet sipped what smelled like hazelnut espresso and checked her watch.

"You guys are a minute early. Congratulations." I rolled my eyes and poured myself some black coffee. I don't drink it often, but we are shopping with girls today. I need the energy.

One by one, the guys did the same. Lacey giggled when she realized why. "Guys, none of you will be able to sleep tonight if you drink all that coffee. Poppet hates shopping, so we aren't going to take long."

We looked at them and then at each other. Simultaneously we chugged down our coffee and threw out the cups.

"Mickey shook her head. "Boys are so pig-headed." I pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek. "I'm pig-headed?"

Poppet wolf whistled and wiggled her eyebrows at Mickey making her blush and the rest of us laugh. "well, maybe not all boys…"

I nodded and let go of her waist as the guys chuckled. Reid patted me on the back hard. "Baby Boy finally grew a pair! Congrats!" I punched him in the shoulder. "Don't be an ass, Reid."

He made a pouting face. 'Oh, but the ladies love it!" I shook my head as Poppet rolled her eyes. She was wearing a dark blue strappy top with faded baby blue tight jeans. She had on blue heels and her hair was pulled up in a messy bun.

Lacey and Mickey looked similar, Lacey wearing a green cami and Mickey wearing a red belly shirt. I realized that all three had tattoos.

I looked closer to see it looked like a black star, with a symbol for the elements at each point. There were the symbols of fire, water, air, earth, and spirit. They were intricately detailed and they were stunningly beautiful.

I shook it off, not wanting to point them out in front of Caleb. He might flip if he found out that little innocent poppet from last year got a tattoo over the summer. He was so protective of everyone.

The girls finished their coffee and we left for our cars. They guys hopped in my hummer and the girls got into Poppet's Jeep. We followed them past Nicky's down to the mall. I braced myself for an interesting day with the girls.

Who knew what would happen today?

Especially with what happened yesterday.

Who knows… I sure don't.

**I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it took so long for me to write this one. Major case of writers block. Hope you enjoyed it! Review!!!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 9

PPOV (Poppet)

I squealed in excitement as we hopped into our cars. A day at the mall with my girls is exactly what I've been needing. As I started the car, Mickey and lacey started messing with each other. Lacey, of course, had to start it off.

"So, Mickey, it looks like you've got your eyes on a certain Caleb Danvers." Mickey shot her a look. "Whoa there, girl. Caleb's so not my type. He's too goody-goody for my taste." Lacey and I cracked up while she gave us a meaningful smile. I glanced at her and then back at the road. "You so have a thing for Cay!" She swatted my arm lightly, smiling and her face flushed. "You can't even deny it!"

I smiled as I saw Mickey blush. "Well I-" I slammed on the brakes at a stop sign, effectively getting the attention of every guy in the other car, who pulled over to the shoulder on the road ahead of us. I turned to her. "You have about five minutes tops to spill before the guys come to investigate."

She blushed scarlet and then tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Well, I guess Caleb is kind of nice looking. I never really looked, I guess…" She let the sentence die out, knowing we knew better than to believe her lie. "Mackenzie Dukes! You mean to tell me that you have a legitimate crush on him? How long?" She sank down in her seat. "I've kinda had a thing for him since last year, when he caught me that time I tripped in English class." Me and Lacey stared at her with open mouths.

She straightened up and waved at the windshield, causing us to look forward. Caleb and Tyler were approaching the front of my Jeep. They came up to my window looking confused as we tried to contain our laughter. What can I say? We are some crazy goofy girls!

A few minutes later we pulled up to the store. We all got out of the Jeep, still giggling from our earlier conversation. I walked into Reid's open arms and was swept into a tight hug. I reached up on my toes to kiss him, wrapping my fingers into his amazingly soft hair. He moaned softly into my mouth and I grinned into the kiss.

We broke apart as we heard a clearing of someone's throat. I looked over to see Caleb giving Reid a stern look, but Reid just shrugged and threw his arm around my shoulders, grinning like the cat that got the canary.

I saw Lacey chatting with Chase and they were both smiling. My gaze met Mickey's and we both were thinking the same thing. We were going to be questioning those two…

As we entered the store, the three of us immediately hit the newer clothing racks. We heard the guys laughing and I looked over to see Reid holding a pink wife beater up to Pogue. I started to laugh so hard I cried and Tyler came over and took the stuff from my hands.

When I collected myself I smiled at him. "Thanks, Ty. You're so sweet." he smiled at me. "Yeah, well, you were carrying a lot. It's not like me or the guys were doing much anyway." I leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek. "You're the best, Ty."

I reached to take the stuff back, but he moved out of reach. "I'm not letting you carry all this by yourself. Forget it. Go finish your shopping, I'll carry it for you." I smiled and hugged him.

"You really are the best." I smiled at him. He nodded. "I know." I swatted his arm and he grinned. I shook my head and made my way over to the shoes, Baby Boy right behind me.

------

When we were finished our 'school' shopping (more like 'dorm party' shopping) we made our back to the cars and put the bags in the cars. We decided to drive to the video store and pick up some movies and just chill out in our dorm room again.

I guess everyone had a good night after all. I smiled, thinking about how great my friends are. I looked over at Lacey, who was now driving my Jeep, and Mickey who was lounging in the back.

I was so grateful when I met them. I was going through my powers alone and it was seriously terrifying. But they helped me cope, and they understood. They are from different covens. Both of their families are of the many that escaped the Salem trials, just like the witches in Ipswich.

The only difference is, it's normal for their covens to have girls with power. They saved me from going completely out of my mind, but it still made me wonder why I had the power when my coven only passed the power through the male descendants.

I shook my head slightly and grabbed another movie. Everyone was smiling and laughing and I was so grateful that things are finally good now.

I just wish this annoying feeling of dread would leave me alone. I felt eyes on me and I turned around to see who it was. I was completely alone in the aisle. No one could have seen me where I was standing.

I shook my head and walked to the next isle. Reid and Baby Boy were bickering over a video and Caleb was shaking his head at them. Pogue was laughing and the girls were ignoring them and looking for good movies.

I shook my head and walked between Tyler and Reid. "Do you ladies want to take the bicker-fest outside? You won't get any movies if you don't behave." Caleb and Pogue laughed, while Tyler and Reid poked my ticklish spot.

I giggled and quickly maneuvered away from them. We all headed to the counter and got our movies. Driving back to the dorms Reid took my hand in his. The feeling of his thumb rubbing circles on the back of my hand soothed me, and I sighed happily.

He smirked and I squeezed his hand playfully. Tyler and Lacey were in the back chatting quietly about the upcoming beach party at the Dells. Lacey suddenly looked at me. "Poppet, did you know about this party?" she asked me excitedly.

I nodded. "Yeah. They throw one every year before classes start." I told her. Reid grinned back at Tyler and I rolled my eyes. "Whatever you're thinking about, Reid, forget it." I said.

Tyler laughed and Reid pouted out his lower lip. I had to fight the urge to take it in my mouth, trying to focus on the road in front of me. "The party is this Saturday, right? Today is now Wednesday, so that leaves plenty of time, Lacey." She nodded and I knew she was already mentally going through her wardrobe.

Tyler chuckled at her and she stuck out her tongue. Everyone laughed now as we pulled up to the dorms. Caleb pulled in right behind us. As we got out of the cars, we were met by the last people we wanted to see.

Aaron Abbot, who was now flanked by Sarah and Kate, as well as his usual followers and Kira. They began to approach us and immediately Lacey and Mickey took a rigid stance. Aaron sneered at them and I glared at him.

"Hey there, Poppet. You sure know how to get a guy. How many of them are you sleeping with? Or is it all four of them?" He drawled. Sarah and Kate snickered and Mickey cracked her knuckles. They quieted down immediately.

Chase took a step forward. "Don't you dare talk about my sister like that. And for the record, there are five Sons of Ipswich." He grabbed my hand and Reid grabbed my other. We all began walking away from them when Kira opened her big mouth.

"Reid, if you ever want something better than that garbage you're playing with, give me a call." she yelled. I wrenched my hands away from the boys and spun around, dodging around Tyler and heading straight for Kira.

She had a surprised look on her face, but didn't have a chance to do much else as I connected my fist with her face, effectively splitting her lip and shutting her up. I pulled my hand back and let it swing forward again, this time connecting with her cheek bone.

I felt my knuckles split, but I didn't care. She would not talk about me like that. Not to my Reid. Not to my brothers.

I grabbed her by the shirt and shoved her back against the nearest wall. This time my left fist came forward and I hit her eye. I could already see the swelling on her face begin to form. She reached forward and scratched my face. I felt the sting as she left three claw marks on my cheek. I pulled my right hand back and drove it as hard as I could into her gut.

I heard the whoosh of air as it left her lungs. She crumpled to the ground and I stepped away from her. "Don't you ever talk trash on me. Don't talk to Reid, or any of the other Sons. And don't ever forget, you'll never be worth anything, let alone anything better than me."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to meet Tyler's concerned expression. I shrugged it off. And walked away from all of them. Everyone was silent as we headed toward my room. No one knew what to say. I felt Tyler come up next to me and wrap an arm around my shoulder.

I leaned into him slightly as we walked, silently communicating my apology to him. I felt him nod and he pressed a chaste kiss to my forehead. The spot tingled for a moment and I looked up at him. He seemed surprised and then he looked over at Reid, who had the same look on his face.

I was curious as to what they were thinking when Chase came and took my hand back in his.

'_Poppet, are you all right?'_ Chase thought. I nodded.

'Yeah I'm fine. I just kinda lost it back there. I'm really sorry.'

He grinned and squeezed my hand. _'I don't think anyone minded. Our main concern is you. How is your cheek?'_

I brought my other hand up to my cheek. I had forgotten she had scratched me. I pulled my hand back when I felt something sticky. That bitch made me bleed!

I heard Chase chuckle and I realized he heard my thought. I smiled and shrugged at him. 'I don't really care. I messed her up pretty bad, this is nothing in comparison.'

He nodded and squeezed my hand again. We got to the room and Lacey unlocked it, letting everyone in. Tyler immediately lead me to the bathroom and shut the door. He pulled out a short stool and silently pushed me onto it.

I sighed as he grabbed a rag and ran some water over it. He gently rubbed it over my cheek, and I hissed at the sting. He grimaced in apology and I nodded. "Are you alright? I've never seen you react violently towards anyone."

I felt my eyes water up. I felt like I had let them all down. "I don't know what came over me. I guess I'm just so tired of her treating me like that-" my voice cracked and he wrapped me in a hug.

"Why are you crying? Did I make you cry?" I shook my head furiously. "Of course not, Baby Boy. I just feel like I let you all down. I could have just walked away, but I couldn't stop myself and-" he put his fingers over my lips, effectively silencing me.

"You did nothing wrong. She provoked the situation, and you had every right. She won't dare report you. It's her word against yours, and even the administration knows about her 'reputation'." he said.

I smiled a bit and he pulled his hand away. "Besides," he said, his eyes going black. He touched my face and I felt the scratches close up. "How will she have proof it was you, when there isn't a mark on you, and there are five Sons of Ipswich who say you were elsewhere at the time?"

Tears spilled over again and he held his arms open. I rushed into them and immediately felt better. He rubbed circles on my back while I tried to stop the hiccups that I had fallen victim to. He laughed and poked my side making me giggle. He wiped my eyes and kissed my cheek.

"Feeling better?" I nodded. He opened the door and we went into the room, where Lacey and Mickey were effectively distracting everyone from Tyler healing me. They had put on some music and were now singing karaoke.

It was funny to watch them together, because they can't be serious about anything when they're in the same room. I laughed and sat on the bed between Reid and Tyler, as was normal for me. It felt right to be between them like this.

When they finished their performance, Lacey and Mickey jumped on me and began tickling me. " Let's hear it for our feisty little fighter, who did a wonderful job of giving Kira Snider a new face!" Mickey said in her announcer voice.

There was collective laughter in the room and some applause. I was laughing hysterically and gasping for air. Reid started in, with Tyler helping, and I was completely overpowered.

I rolled off the bed and tried to crawl away, but Lacey grabbed my ankle. I grabbed Chase's ankle and then a massive wrestling match broke out in the room. Everyone was attacking someone else.

Somehow I got swallowed up by the swarm and was trapped at the bottom of the pile. Suddenly I heard Reid's voice. "Where's Poppet?" I stifled a giggle and waited for them to figure it out.

They had all stopped moving and the weight was starting to crush me. "I'm down here guys." Immediately I felt a hand grab mine and pull me out from under the pile. Once I was free he helped me stand up and I saw it was Caleb. "Thanks, Cay. I thought I was a goner."

He chuckled a mussed my hair. "How about we watch one of those movies?" he asked. There was a collection of people scattering up from the floor. We looked over and everyone was in a comfy position. I laughed.

"I'm thinking that was a unanimous 'yes'." Caleb laughed with me and Tyler came over to help me pick a movie.

He grabbed the one he and Reid had finally agreed on and I nodded. It was called Dead Silence. Probably supposed to be a scary movie.

As we all sat around and watched our movie, I was squished between Tyler and Reid. I remembered the tingle on my forehead from earlier and I fought the urge to touch the spot he had kissed.

It was weird though. Reid made me feel loved. Chase made me feel like I had a real family with these guys. But Tyler was different.

Tyler made me feel…

Safe.

**So how did you like it? The party at the Dells is coming up in the next chapter! What will happen with our group of witches? Only I know! Mwa ha ha!**

**Review!!!!!!! It makes the world a better place!!!!!!!**


End file.
